The Sound of Music
by hannah09
Summary: Sookie moves to Shreveport to teach dance and run from her past. Eric owns a famous karaoke club. What happens when music makes their paths cross? Come and take a look. AH/AU Rated M for language and lemony goodness.
1. Life Is A Highway

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the one and only Charlaine Harris, to whom I thank profusely for creating such amazing and fun characters for me to dress up and play with.

**A/N:** First of all, I want to thank you guys for the amazing support on my one-shot, for taking your time to read, review and add me and my story to favorites and alerts. If I forgot to reply to you, or you were anonymous, please know how much I appreciated the gesture. Thank you all so, so much!

As promised, here you have my very first AH fic. I hope you like!

Once again, my eternal gratitute goes to the wonderful Sunkisz, beta extraordinaire. Go check her stories, they're awesome!

Any remaining mistakes, you can blame them on me.

Now that the A/N is done . . . enjoy!

I'll meet you all at the end.

--------------------------------

**1. Life is a Highway **

I finished packing the last bag into the trunk of my old Nova as the sun started to rise. Leaning against my car, I watched the light shine across the window, and marveled how the shine on the glass was different from any others.

_This is it_, I thought to myself, _this is goodbye_.

I had spent most of my childhood as well as all of my adult life, at least until now, in this apartment.

I moved in here to live with my Gran after my parents died in a car accident when I was seven. The house we had was too expensive to maintain, so my grandmother decided to sell it, and I came to live with her in her apartment in New Orleans center.

The apartment had two rooms, a complete bathroom and a kitchen that also worked as a living room. It might have been small, according to some people, but to us was just perfect.

The balcony in the living room had a great view over Bourbon street, and every year during Mardi Gras we would perch ourselves in it, enjoying the parade, giggling and gossiping about the costumes and the people.

_Those were great times_, I thought to myself, as I wiped away the tear that slid down my cheek.

Almost two years had passed since her death, but the tears still fell freely when I thought about her.

It pained me to leave the place that brought me such good memories, but I could no longer take living like this. Thinking about what had happened in the last three months made a cold shiver descend down my spine.

"Not anymore," I said firmly to myself, "Enough is enough."

I lived alone for about a year after her death, and it was driving me insane. My life was divided between the dance classes I taught at a local school and the apartment.

I didn't go out with friends, I didn't date. I only felt like staying at home.

The only other times I stepped into the street were either to go to the grocery store or the library, where I went frequently to drop off and pick up books to read at home.

Ms. Daphne, the librarian, a small woman in her fifties, knew me well from my frequent visits and from being an old friend of Gran. Every other week she would put aside a pile of recently arrived books, that she new to be my favorite genre. I didn't know how she knew, but she always did, and I knew that was her way of looking out for me, in memory of Gran.

_I will miss Ms. Daphne,_ I thought.

I would take those books home with me, sit at the couch and read for hours. Before her death, I loved seating myself at the balcony reading, enjoying the warmth of the sun in my skin, but after I couldn't stand being there. It reminded me to much of Gran.

It was surrounded by beautiful iron bars with lovely carvings, painted in a wood green shade that Gran loved. The area was decorated with vases along its length, where her favorite flowers grew - freesias, roses, violets…

She loved the perfume that emanated from them and filled the house at night.

That sweet smell was always heightened during Mardi Gras, I still don't know why, but that was one of the reasons she loved being at the balcony in those nights.

I tried sitting out there during Mardi Gras the following year after her death, and I actually managed it. Well, at least for a minute or two, until that perfume hit me with all its strength, making me cry as hard as I've ever did for her.

That night I decided to get drunk with the rest of the people out there celebrating, so I could forget about the pain her absence caused me.

I'm not much of a drinker, but that night I need it bad, and so I went down to the bar under the apartment and drowned my sorrows in a pool of tequila.

If I could pinpoint a moment or decision and take it back, that was it.

That was the decision that changed my life for good, but definitely not for better.

That was the night I met Quinn.

I was shook out of my reverie when I heard my cell phone ring. I grabbed it and checked who was calling. Amelia, it read.

I picked it up and was immediately caught in a wave of silly giddiness.

"Hi, roomie!" Amelia shrieked "How's the packing going?"

"Done. Just doing a mental double check and saying my goodbyes, then on my way," I replied happily.

"Great!" Amelia responded. "Then I guess I'll see you real soon. Give me a call when you get to Shreveport, you hear me?"

"Ok. See you soon, sweetie!"

"Travel safe, Sookie. See ya," she replied and hung up.

I closed the phone and went to deliver the key to the landlord. I got myself in the car, started it, and turned on the music.

Tom Cochrane was singing "Life Is A Highway" and I thought to myself how appropriate that sound right now.

"Shreveport, here I come!" I said out loud, and drove off into the rising sun.

TBC…

-------------------------------------

Ok, I know this might have been a small one, but do not worry. As our dear TB Eric would say, this is (just) the beginning. ;-)

If you want, let me know what you think by pressing that green button at the end.

*viking kisses*

Sofia


	2. Walk, Idiot, Walk

_Disclaimer__: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the one and only Charlaine Harris, to whom I thank profusely for creating such amazing and fun characters for me to dress up and play with._

**_A/N:_**_ Once again, thank you all so much for fantastic support. You guys rock my world!_

_As usual, this baby was beta-d by Sunkisz. If you think this shit is good, then go check her stories, they're fuckawesome!__  
__Any remaining mistakes, you can blame them on me._

_I hope you enjoy this, because it was a bitch to come out! Eric made me change the dialog at least three times. He didn't like being so passive… *grins*_

_Now, you guys read and I'll meet you all at the end._

--------------------------------

**2. Walk, Idiot, Walk**

"Where are you? I've been sick worried about you!" she yelled through my Bluetooth earpiece.

"Easy there honey, I got lost and took a wrong exit. No big deal!" I tried to calm her. "No flat tire, no accident. I'm alive and kicking!"

I should have known better than to say such things, given my history with bad luck.

As if on cue, I heard the screech of tires behind me as a red corvette approached fast, way over the allowed maximum speed, the owner hitting the breaks with full force.

"Shit!" I shouted, as it dawned on me that the car was going to hit me if I didn't get out of the way.

I still don't know how, but I reacted immediately, perhaps my self-preservation instincts kicking in, and seeing that was no one at the lane at my right, I swerved and managed for seconds only, to avoid a major collision that surely would send me, and the other driver, straight to the hospital.

_Not that the asshole driving the corvette, wouldn't deserve it_, I thought but gave myself a mental slap for thinking like that. Good Christians shouldn't wish ill on other people, even if they're total idiots.

When I reached the sidewalk, I killed the engine, took off my earpiece, and leaned my forehead against the steering wheel.

I stayed like this for what seemed an eternity, counting my blessing for still being alive, but only a few minutes had passed when I heard a knock on my window. I looked up and saw an angel.

Long blond hair, almost the same color as mine, framed a beautiful, yet very masculine face with deep blue eyes that resembled the sea in nights of a storm. He was very tall, about 6'4, with strong arms and large shoulders that contrasted with the thin waist and his body was muscular and sculpted, but not in that disgusting bodybuilder way. He was stunning.

Well, I guess I had died after all, but at least I was in heaven. I was sure I was staring; my mouth open gaping like a fish, but I could care less. Dead, remember?

"Miss, are you ok?" he called to me through the window. "Can you move?"

"Am I dead?" I asked him as he opened my door.

"What?! No! Are you ok? You must have knocked with your head pretty bad, I think you might be hallucinating," he replied.

"Huh? Oh, never mind. Who are you?" I inquired, realizing he was in fact a man, not an angel.

"I'm Eric," he said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, even though the circumstances are not as pleasurable," he added, doing his own share of staring.

I guess he was right because I was totally disoriented and couldn't, for the life of me, comprehend what the hell he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as I got out of the car.

As soon as I stepped into the sidewalk, I understood. I looked up and saw the car parked right in front of mine - the red corvette.

He was the guy who almost got me killed.

I stared at the car for a long time as I felt my temper flare and anger take over me. And then I turned to him.

"You big asshole!" I yelled at him. "You almost got me killed!"

"I'm sorry, I tried to brake, but I…" he was saying, when I cut him off.

"You're sorry?! Well if you're sorry, than that makes it all ok, doesn't it? But guess what, you moron, that is definitely NOT OK!!!" I screamed, poking him in the chest with my finger.

"What else do you fucking want me to do? Write you an apology letter? Get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness?" he demanded. "We didn't hit, and you don't seem injured, so there's nothing else for me to do except to apologize, which I already did, but you don't seem to give a shit, so I'm going!" he finished and turned his back to return to his car.

_Oh, no you didn't,_ my mind said in indignantly.

He actually had the nerve to turn his back on me!

_But the view is lovely, _the little devil on my shoulder whispered in my ear.

I told the little demon to shut up. This was not the time to think about his tush.

Right now I was seriously pissed!

This was no way to treat a lady, and I was going to give him a piece of my mind.

I grabbed his arm to get his attention and immediately felt an electric current spread from the point of contact between my skin and his, making a shiver run from my neck all the way down to my toes - giving me a warm tingling sensation that wasn't at all unwelcomed. He felt it too, I'm sure of it, because he turned back again and stared at me intently, his eyes darker with a primal feeling that was definitely _not_ anger. I felt heat rise and spread from the center and throughout my body in waves.

_Uh, oh_, I thought quickly, and it was all I had time to, because all rational thinking flew out of my mind.

In less than two seconds, he was right back in front of me, gripping my waist and crushing his lips to mine. They were soft but demanding, seeking a similar response from my part. The devilish creature on my shoulder did a happy dance as I felt my traitorous body give in and respond to his claiming, allowing his tongue access to my mouth. His free hand rose to cup my face while the other pulled my body closer to his, reveling in the heat that emanated from us both.

The kiss became more fervent and passionate as our tongues battled with each other, seeking to caress every part of our mouths. I lifted my other hand, tangled it in his hair and pulled it, making him moan in pleasure into my mouth and grind his lower body into my mine, hitting just the right place through my jeans.

I heard myself moan when I felt the growing evidence of his arousal against my jeans, and the feeling of him alone made my panties damp.

_Good girls don't behave this in the middle of the street, in plain daylight, with a guy they don't even know and almost hit their car,_ the tiny angel on my other shoulder yelled at me.

Suddenly realized how wrong the whole situation was and pulled away instantly, breathing heavily.

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded from him.

"I don't know." he said, surprised.

"Well, you should. _You_ kissed _me_," I said, trying to calm my breathing.

"And _you_ returned the kiss," he countered.

"But you were the one who started it!"

"I wouldn't have started it if you hadn't grabbed my arm!"

"And I wouldn't have grabbed your arm if you were a gentleman and treated me like a lady!" I yelled at him.

"If you were a lady, you wouldn't be yelling and kissing complete strangers!" he yelled back.

And then I slapped him - hard.

He looked at me in disbelief, rubbing his face, a red mark appearing in the place where my hand had been seconds ago.

"What was _that_ for?!" he demanded.

"I don't know either." I answered, dumbfounded.

"Well, I guess that makes us even then. Have nice day…. "

"Sookie." I answered, still stunned.

"Have a nice day, Sookie." he said and went to his car.

He pulled out from the sidewalk, and as I was getting in my car I heard him yell.

"Goodbye, beautiful, I'll see you around."

_Jerk_, I thought to myself. I could almost see the grin on his face.

I sat down on the driver's seat and tried to gather my wits about the whole ordeal. Damn, that guy could kiss! To think of it was enough to send a shiver down my spine and to my… _oh god__._

No, I would not think about him again. He was rude, and arrogant, and made me feel things I haven't felt in a while… no, don't think about it, Sookie.

I would probably never see him again, so no use in thinking of him.

I had to get back on the road, Amelia was waiting for…

"Fudge! Amelia!" I said out loud. I had totally forgotten about her. I reached for the cell phone the earpiece on the passenger's seat and put it back in my ear.

"Sookie? Sookie, are you ok? What happened? Honey, can you hear me? Sookie!" she yelled in my ear. This was a day for yelling, it seemed.

"Oh, shoot! I'm sorry Amelia! I forgot about you!" I tried to explain. "It's just that I almost had an accident, but I'm fine, and then I took off my earp…" but she interrupted me.

"What happened? Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"I just told you, I almost got hit by a car," I said impatiently. "I was talking to you when I heard the sound of tires screeching. I looked through the mirror and saw a red corvette approaching at full speed. I don't know how, but I managed to swerve to the right and avoid the collision by mere seconds."

"Shit, Sookie! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so," I said annoyed. "But the other driver was a total idiot. Cute, but still an idiot."

"How cute?" she asked enthusiastically, and I laughed.

"About 6'4, long blond hair, blue eyes; looked European or something," I told her.

"You should have asked him for his number. He sounds like a Viking God!" she laughed and then asked. "What was his name?"

"Henry, I think. No, Eric. As for his number, well, I wasn't exactly thinking about that at the time. I was busy insulting him" I told her, sheepishly.

_And kissing, grinding…_, my minded added, but I said nothing about it.

"Hmm, I see," she said and added, "That's a pity."

"What is it Amelia, do you know this guy?" I asked her and I could almost hear the wheels turning in her head.

"Uh, no, I don't think so," she said, a bit too quickly. "Anyway, don't fret about it anymore, just get your lucky ass in here!"

I wished I could read minds right then and there, like the character from that vampire book collection I loved so much - for I was sure Amelia knew something about that Eric guy.

"Amelia, my big bullshitter, there's something you're not telling me," I pressed.

"Don't worry, roomie, it's nothing. I know a guy with a red corvette, but I'm pretty sure his name is Alex," she assured me.

"Ok, if you say so."

I let it go. I was too drained to think about it anymore.

"So tell me, how long until you get here?"

"About 15 minutes," I said, starting the car.

"Ok then. Did you have lunch already?"

"No, I forgot," I answered apologetically.

"Well no wonder, you're always so thin! You got to eat, girl!" Amelia said.

"Ok, ok, when I get there I'll unpack and then we'll grab lunch, sounds good?"

"Sounds great! Now, hurry up, bitch!" She joked.

"Who are you calling bitch, witch?" Two could play this game.

"You! Now get your lazy ass in here!" Amelia replied, and we both cracked up with laughter.

"Alrighty then!" I said and turned off the phone, pulling away from the sidewalk.

TBC…

_--------------------------------  
So, were you ever kissed by total stranger in the middle of the street?  
Push that little green button and let me hear your thoughts._

Also, congratulations to **FarDareisMai2** and **Simba317** for winning the Summer of 69 Contest! They deserve all the attention they can get because their stories are amazing. Go check them out!  
http://www(dot)/u/2008972/Eric_n_Sooks_Summer_of_69

On another note, I'm sorry I haven't yet respond to some of the reviews, but the thing is my internet isn't working, so I have to go to my University whenever I have to check my emails.  
Yeah, it sucks, but hopefully in a few days I'll have it back.

_Until then, I'm gonna go work on chapter 3.  
It's Eric POV… *runs away giggling*  
_


	3. Mr Brightside

A/N: My lovelies, sorry for the delay, but this one was giving me a really hard time.

As usual, CH owns the kids, I just like to dress them up and play a little bit.

A very special 'thank you' to Sunkisz, for taking some of her precious time today beta to this one. When I grow up, I want to be like her!

Any remaining mistakes are my own.

With no further ado, enjoy. I'll meet you all at the end.

**3. Mr. Brightside**

_**Eric**_

"What the hell…" I mumbled, half awake, half asleep.

_For the gods, what is that obnoxious noise_? I thought to myself and rolled in bed, away from the abhorrent sound.

But it kept getting louder and soon I realized it was my cell phone. I searched my nightstand for the ringing device, flipped it open, and was immediately greeted by my sister's sweet voice.

"Eric Alexander, where the fuck are you? You should have been here at 11:30 am and it's now almost 1pm. I've got places to be! Get your ass here in 30 minutes or else. Ciao." And then she hung up. Not cool.

Plus, she called me Eric Alexander. Only our mother called me that, and even then she had to be pretty pissed. _Fuck._

I looked at the alarm on the nightstand. It marked 12:38. _Hell._

I jumped out of bed and got in the shower, probably the shortest in the Northman family history. I got dressed and by the time I reached the kitchen, the microwave clock indicated it was 12:51. That was a new personal record.

I grabbed the coffee pot and poured myself a cup, thanking the higher entities for reminding me to set the alarm for it the previous night. _Too bad they forget to tell me about the one in my bedroom_. On the other hand, it was a good thing I had slept so late; I had finally managed to get a good night's rest. The jet lag was killing me.

I had returned from Sweden not even two nights ago when I received a call from Pam for us to meet. She hadn't gone into details so I guessed it was to update me on the club.

I'd been away for almost a month to take care of businesses and property selling back in our homeland, so I had left the club in her hands. Pam was fierce when it came to our dealings, a quality we took after our grandfather. He was a real business man, owner of a private multinational communications company that served various northern-European countries; plus a few smaller organizations linked to the press and a lot of properties.

The Norrman were a very well known family due not only to his businesses, but also to our grandmother - member of an old blood family with connections to the royalty. Needless to say, Pam and I were forced to debut in society, both obligated to take dance, music and etiquette classes, much to my grandmother's desires. Pam actually liked the dancing, especially because there weren't that many male partners. Me, I preferred the music.

But after our mother's passing, our father decided to move to the states, given the media persecution our family suffered constantly, and changed the name to Northman, allowing us some more privacy. Only now and then, when we went back to Sweden, did we have some trouble, but nothing that couldn't be handled.

Our father passed away seven years ago, leaving Pam and I as the heirs of the fortune he had inherited from his own father. We decided to keep the company but sell some of the properties, which was the main reason I'd been to Europe for the most part of last month.

I loved Sweden, it was my homeland after all, but the American lifestyle pleased me very much. That was what got me and Pam to stay and eventually open a club. We hadn't needed the money, but we certainly needed something to pass the time. Plus, nightlife and music were one of my favorite combinations, and that tipped the scale when the time came to choose our business venture.

We ended up opening a Concert & Karaoke Club – The Velvet Room – in Shreveport, a small town in the outskirts of New Orleans, and the business had been booming ever since the opening night.

I lived in an apartment two blocks away from the club and that allowed me to be there almost every night, which I enjoyed very much. Pam lived in a house situated in a private neighborhood in the suburbs of Shreveport, and I was heading to meet her for lunch at a small restaurant near her house. Pam hated cooking. In fact, she hated pretty much every kind of house chores, which I often found amusing. I'm not much a house chore lover myself, but once in a while I enjoyed cooking, especially if I had company over, friend or girlfriend.

I finished my cup of coffee, reached for my wallet and keys, and went out to the garage to get my car, a red 79' corvette. _My baby._ Oh how I've missed it. Sweden had great cars, but nothing beats the purring of a Corvette coming to life when we turn on the key.

I drove out of the garage and into the street, and the day was hot as hell. I reached for my aviators and turned on the radio.

_Life is good_, I thought to myself, as I sped down the road, enjoying the sun on my face. The music blared from the radio, the catchy alternative rock song filling my ears. That was me alright, Mr. Brightside. The song swiftly gave way to Joey Ramone, playing his tunes like nobody's business to the sound of Louis Armstrong's words and I was singing along so engaged that I didn't notice the car at less than half a mile in front of mine.

In a normal situation, the distance would had been more than sufficient for me to brake and stop, leaving a safe space between the two vehicles. However, I had distracted myself with the music that I hadn't realized I was way over the allowed maximum speed.

"Fuck!" I bellowed, hitting the brakes harshly, causing my vette to drift a bit in the road. I smelled the burning of rubber from the tires, and twitched my nose from the foul odor, but it was certainly too late. I was going to crash and end up in a hospital while my baby went to junkyard. I prepared myself for the impact, but it never came. Eventually my car came to a full stop in the middle of the road, and I was still in one piece. _How the hell did I manage that?_ I looked in the review mirror and saw the other car parked on the sidewalk at my right. Whoever drove that old piece of shitty metal knew how to drive like a pro. His reflexes just saved me from a three month stay at the hospital. I turned the car back on and parked it on the sidewalk in front of the other driver. I took off my sunglasses and stepped out of the car to check if the guy was injured, and what I found astounded me. Or should I say who? Whoever decided that girls could not drive pro along with guys never saw this one behind a wheel. The girl in question had her head leaning across the steering wheel, unmoving, and it dawned on me that she could be seriously hurt. I ran to her door and knocked on the window to get her attention. She lifted her head in my direction and I was blown away.

Long blond hair cascaded in waves from both sides of her beautiful face, where silvery-blue eyes shone like a lighthouse in the middle of the sea; and full pink colored lips rested. She was a vision.

I was torn apart from my daydream when I sensed her eyes on me, taking me in inch by inch, a question in her eyes. Only then had I remembered of my own questions.

"Miss, are you ok?" I called to her. "Can you move?" I asked while opening the door to help her out of the car.

"Am I dead?" she asked, and I stared at her dumbfounded. Was she dead? What kind of question was that? Maybe she had a concussion or something like that. It was the only possible explanation for such a weird behavior.

"What? No! Are you ok? You must have knocked with your head pretty bad, I think you might be hallucinating."

"Huh? Oh, never mind. Who are you?" she asked then in what seemed a more alert state of mind.

"I'm Eric," I answered with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, even though the circumstances are not as pleasurable," I added, and tried to make her more comfortable as aided her carefully out of the car.

She was truly stunning. Her small body had those lovely curves of an ancient pagan goddess, ready for worshipping. Her breasts were beautiful and her skin looked like sun kiss silk.

"What do you mean?" she asked me, while stepping into the sidewalk and once again I was awakened from my musings.

Suddenly, her face changed from one of confusion to something akin to anger, a feeling that I could not understand where it came from until I followed her eyes and realized what she was staring at - my corvette. She turned to me, her eyes seeing red. I was so fucked.

"You big asshole!" she yelled. "You almost got me killed!"

"I'm sorry, I tried to brake, but I…" I was trying to explain, but she cut me off.

"You're sorry? Well if you're sorry, than that makes it all ok, doesn't it? But guess what, you moron, that is definitely NOT OK!" She screamed and as she stabbed her little finger into my chest.

Who the fuck did she think she was to poke me in the chest? I wasn't having any of that shit.

"What else do you fucking want me to do? Write you an apology letter? Get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness?" I questioned her. "We didn't hit, and you don't seem injured, so there's nothing else for me to do except to apologize, which I already did, but you don't seem to give a shit, so I'm going!" I told her and turned around, walking towards my car when I felt it.

She grabbed my forearm and in the exact same minute I felt this surge of energy flow from the contact point throughout my entire body in small but pleasurable waves.

She felt it too, if her immediately retreat of her hand was any indication. I turned around and our eyes locked and we remained there, looking at each other very intently, trying to figure our next move. But something was nagging in my mind and in my chest, a need so strong that almost scared the shit out of me. Almost. I knew what it was, and by the look on her face she felt it as strongly as I, and that knowledge gave me the resolve I needed. I closed the space that stood between us and seized her waist as my lips claimed hers with fervor and eagerness. I sensed her brief inner struggle give way to acceptance as her sweet lips reacted to my assault with passion and soon I was ravishing her mouth, savoring the sweet and salty flavor that was all her. But I needed more; I wanted the skin to skin contact and heat it came with it; so I crushed her body against mine and deepened the kiss while my hands caressed her face and waist. I felt her hand intertwine itself in my hair and pulled it, making me moan. That was my undoing. I wanted her more than everything in that moment, and I wanted her to know it - to feel it. I ground my hips into her, showing her just how bad I needed her, my personal goddess. The sound that escaped her swollen lips was sweet music to my ears, and I wanted nothing more in life than to forever be the cause of such heavenly sounds.

But as soon as the delightful whimper left her mouth I felt her still in my embrace and pull away, looking at me with astonishment.

"What the hell was that for?" she demanded.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully and in complete surprise.

"Well, you should. _You_ kissed _me_," she said slowly, and I realized she was trying to control her breathing.

"And _you_ returned the kiss," I replied.

"But you were the one who started it!"

"I wouldn't have started it if you hadn't grabbed my arm!"

"And I wouldn't have grabbed your arm if you were a gentleman and treated me like a lady!" she said, raising her voice again.

"If you were a lady, you wouldn't be yelling and kissing complete strangers!" I countered, rising my tone as well. By the gods, this woman was getting to my nerves!

And then she slapped me.

I stood there, looking at her incredulously rubbing the place in my cheek where I was sure I would have her hand marked in red for the rest of the day.

"What was _that_ for?" I asked her.

"I don't know either," she retorted, confusion all over her face.

"Well, I guess that makes us even then. Have nice day…. " I said, and realized I didn't know her name. We shared a discussion, one hell of a kiss and now a bitchslap, and I hadn't known this woman's name.

"Sookie," she answered quickly, still astounded.

"Have a nice day, Sookie," I said and went back to my car.

I sunk into my seat, and tried to process what had transpired between the two of us less than 5 minutes ago. Who was this woman? How did she have such an effect over me? Fuck, she was a temptress and turned me on with nothing but a kiss, and at the same time she was the most insufferable and annoying woman I had ever met! Where had she been hiding all these years? That thought lit up an idea, and I looked for the plates in her car through my rearview mirror. New Orleans, it read. Well, she was a bit far from home. _Perhaps she is staying in town, New Orleans is still a few hours from Shreveport_, I thought to myself. _I wouldn't mind seeing her again. Shreveport is a small town after all. Perhaps she will end up in my club_.

"Fuck, the club!" I said loudly Pam was expecting me. Shit, I was late again. She was going to kill me.

I turned the key and pulled from the sidewalk. A thought crossed my mind, and it was too good to let it pass.

"Goodbye, beautiful, I'll see you around." I called to Sookie. I grinned, knowing that would get a rise out of her.

Ten minutes later I was seated across a very irritated Pam.

"Where the fuck were you? You know how much I despise waiting. Spit it out, Eric."

"Hello brother how are you? I'm fine considering I almost had a car accident, but thanks for asking anyway," I seethed.

"Well you said it yourself, it was an almost car accident," she said neutrally, but a there was a small tremor in her voice. "What happened?"

"I got distracted by the radio and almost hit another car," I explained, "but the other driver drifted to the sidewalk and avoided the collision."

"Was the other guy ok?" Pam asked.

"Yeah, the girl was fine, but a bit confused, all things considered," I added.

"A girl, uh? I see. If she reacted like you said, then she had to be more focused than you were. What did you do to make her confused, brother?" she asked, a knowing smile forming in the corners of her lips.

"Nothing!" I said, feigning indignation. She laughed. _Damn, she knows me too well._

"Yeah, like I didn't know better? What did you do to the poor creature, Eric?" she insisted.

"Fine, you're right. Have it your way. But I didn't do anything special. I just sort of grabbedherandkissedher," I said quickly.

"Well, no wonder she was confused. She almost got hit by the car, and then she got hit on by the owner. I wish I could have seen her face," she laughed, and then she saw the mark on my face.

"Brother, looks like you really upset her," she said, laughing so hard that the other customers in the restaurant turned their heads to see what the all fuss was about.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" Pam vented at the people staring. "Don't you have your own boring lives to tend to?"

_Oh, that Pam, always so sympathetic._

"Oh, don't you worry about her little sister, I'm pretty sure she's fine, if the mark on my cheek is any proof. She's just peachy. Me, not so much. This hurts like hell," I said to her, indicating the marked hand on my right cheek.

"Serves you good," she giggled.

"That's not funny, Eliza," I fumed.

"Yes it is, Alexander."

"I wish you'd stop calling me that. My first name is Eric. You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Well, then don't use my second name either. It's hideous," she retorted.

"Fine, suit yourself. Why did you called?" I asked her, and she sobered up.

"It's the club. I think we might have a few problems coming up. A new bar, if that shit hole could be called so, opened across from ours and it has 'trouble' written all over it."

"The owner?" I inquired.

"You're not going to like this, Eric, so don't you dare get angry with me, I'm just the messenger. Dear Abby says that transferring or channelizing your feelings to another person is not the healthiest way to deal with your problems," Pam said.

"Oh, enough with the drama, Pam, just say it. Who is the owner?" I pressed.

"Viktor Madden."

_Just fucking great._

TBC. . .

Hmm... so what did you think? You know I like to hear what you have to say, so press that green button and let me hear your thoughts.

Another thing, I almost forgot, as of now I'll be posting a playlist of the songs that appear along the story or somehow inspired it. I'll try to update it every time I post a new chapter. The link to the TSoM Playlist will be on my profile page. Go check it out if you want to. I hope you guys like it! *hugs*


	4. Somewhere I Belong

_A/N: First, my huge apologies for the absurd delay in posting this new chapter. But you know, shit happens and life gets in the way, so I only managed to get it to you now. I'm also deeply sorry that I wasn't able to answer your amazing reviews for chapter 3, but please know I read and loved each and everyone of them! I'll make it up to y'all this time. Promise!_

_As always, a size-of-the-world 'thank you' to the fantastic Sunkisz. She's the one that keeps me from comitting grammatical homicide! If you think this little thing I've got going here is good, than you really need to check her stories!_

_As per usual, CH owns the little, and the not so little ones. I just like to dress them up and play with them._

_Now, off you. I'll meet you all at the end. . ._

* * *

**4. Somewhere I Belong  
**

_**Sookie  
**_

10 minutes after I was at Amelia's apartment, I hopped out of the car as she run to me, and we hugged each other like there was no tomorrow.

"It's been too long, girl," Amelia said hugging me tighter, a single tear sliding down her face.

"Amelia, you're smothering me!"I breathed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sookie," she said apologetically.

"It's ok, hon, I've missed you too, "I told her happily and saw her smile widen.

"Well, let's get you inside and settled, so we can go grab something to eat," Amelia said while picking up one of the bags inside the open trunk of my Nova. I picked up the other two bags and followed her past the gates.

"Jesus girl, I thought you said you had a small apartment. Looks more like a palace!" I said staring at it.

"Well, my dad wanted me to at least be safe on my own, so I had to agree with this."

This was a two-floored apartment in a private and fenced upscale neighborhood, with doorman and security, according to Amelia.

"It also has a swimming pool, a court tennis and a small garden," she added and shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. I felt like the poor country cousin visiting the city.

"Your dad must care a lot for you," I said still in a daze.

Copley Carmichael, Amelia's father, is one of the most well know and wealthy businessman in the construction area in all of Louisiana, so it was only natural he would want the best for his only daughter.

"He does," Amelia replied, "and we're getting along much better now that I've moved out."

"That's good news. I'm happy for you, sweetie," I told her, and I meant it.

"Thanks. Now let me show you around. Come on," she said and put the bag on the entrance hall, urging me to do the same and follow her. The kitchen and living room constituted a very large open-spaced area that encompassed the entrance hall too, and had a balcony that ran across the whole length of the space.

At the right end of the first floor there were two entrances, one that led to small bathroom, and the other, according to Amelia led to my room.

It was painted in a lovely wheat yellow tone, with light pouring through a floor to ceiling window, giving it a warm and sensation that comforted me. The furniture was brand new and modern, painted in a white egg-shell, looking like something out from a specialty magazine.

It had straight square lines, but the contrast it made with the walls and the pink and orange tones in the bed covers and pillows made it very feminine.

"It's wonderful, Amelia!" I told her as I let my hand feel the soft cotton on the blanket that covered the feet of the queen sized bed.

"I'm glad you like it," she said, and added, "this door over here leads to your private bathroom," as she opened it and showed it to me.

The walls and floor were covered in a cream colored marble that the ceiling illumination set off beautifully.

But the most striking piece in it was the bathtub. It occupied the entire length of the wall opposite to the door. It looked almost like a Jacuzzi, except for the glass that occupied part of the edge of the tub.

"I know it isn't the best. My dad wanted to put in a tub and a separate shower, but the space wasn't enough, so we had to put a tub with a glass piece for showering. It fits two people comfortably, three if they're small, " Amelia explained, "you're welcome to use the upstairs bathroom if you want, it has a bigger tub and independent shower."

"Quit talking crazy, this is more than enough!" I said to her. The whole bathroom was almost as big as my room back in New Orleans. "Besides, I have no intentions of fitting more than my own body in that tub."

"We'll see about that," Amelia replied, barely a whisper.

"What was that Amelia?" I asked, half joking, half serious.

"Nothing, nothing," she answered hurriedly, and changed the subject. "What if I show you the rest of the apartment and then we go out to eat?"

"Ok," I said.

Besides the kitchen and the living room, the open area also had a small island that functioned as a counter and kitchen table and a corner near the couches and TV that acted as an office, the walls covered with floor to ceiling book shelves and a desk in the middle.

Upstairs, Amelia showed me her room and private bathroom, her own office, the other bathroom and the space she had converted to a small dance studio.

"You're welcome to use it anytime you want, Sookie," she said as she showed me around in the mirrored room. "Mi casa es su casa," she added, smiling brightly.

I hugged her and thanked her from the bottom of my heart for having me.

"Nonsense! You know I love having you here with me as much as you. Besides, I really missed having a permanent roommate, so I was more than happy when you accepted my offer."

"Even so, thank you so much for all. The room and the job," I told her.

"You're welcome, girl. We needed to hire a new teacher anyway, so I'm extra glad it's you," she replied and her eyes shone with happiness.

Amelia was the owner of the majority of the dance studio I would be teaching. She called it "Cheek to Cheek". I thought it was a great name. Amelia and used to listen to Ella's version of this song all the time back in school.

I was actually really curious to see the place and told her so. She said she would show to me after lunch if I wanted. With that said, we headed down to the condo lobby, where Amelia introduced me to the doorman, a small man in his forties called Calvin, and the security guard, a handsome young guy called Claude.

"It's nice to meet you both," I said smiling, "I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

"Pleased to meet you Miss Sookie, welcome to the building."

"Thank you Calvin, but please, call me Sookie."

"As you want miss. I mean, Sookie." Calvin amended.

"Well, we're going out," Amelia said, "have a nice day. Bye!"

"Goodbye y'all!" I said to them.

"Have a nice day, ladies," Calvin said, bidding us goodbye. Claude didn't even move.

"Is that other guy always so chatty?" I asked Amelia as we walked away towards a garage.

"Yeah, that one is a real talker. But he's still a nice guy, at least when he wants to," she explained with a mischievous grin. Oh, that Amelia.

We were about to enter the garage when I realized this wasn't the place where I had parked my car.

"Wait, why are we taking your car? Mine is already outside," I told Amelia.

"Sorry hon, but yours looks like it needs a final resting place," she explained, laughing. "Besides, I barely never get the chance to drive mine."

"My car is perfectly fine, thank you very much," I responded, my temper rising a bit for the second time today.

"Ok, ok, yours is just peachy, just amuse me here and let me drive mine a bit? Pretty please, with sugar on top?" she asked, with puppy-dog eyes. Well, who could resist that?

"Oh, ok, fine," I replied and got in the car.

"So, where are you taking me to lunch?" I inquired after a few minutes of driving.

"Remember when I was always talking about my friend Sam, back in college? Well, he finally opened his restaurant and that's where we're going. I want you to meet him and taste his food. It's delicious!" Amelia explained excitedly. "You absolutely have to taste his Crawfish Étouffée, it's to die for!"

"Well, let's see if you're right," I said as she pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant called Merlotte's.

We ate, talked, drank and talked some more until we finally caught up on the years we spent apart after our time as roommates at dancing school.

She then started asking about my time without Gran and what made me decide to move out of New Orleans.

I cringed internally from remembering what I've been through especially in the last 3 months.

"I don't feel like talking about it yet, Amelia. I'm sorry, but I just can't," I told her grimly, pain taking over my heart once again.

"It's ok, Sookie, you don't have to if you don't want, I won't press. You'll talk when you'll need to talk. Just know that I'm here whenever you need someone to confide in," she said softly.

"Just like college?" I asked shyly.

"Just like college," she repeated, with a wicked glint in her eyes. That got us laughing so hard it brought tears to my eyes and the conversation returned to steadier grounds.

We got so caught up again in our conversation that we failed to notice the man standing next Amelia until he coughed lightly to get our attention.

Amelia rose to her feet and gave the man a big hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Chére, it's so good to see you here, I've been wondering if you had forgotten about me," he said.

"Oh Sam, that would never happen, not in a million years, you know that," Amelia replied caringly.

"And who is this lovely lady sitting here with you?" the man questioned.

"Sam, this Sookie Stackhouse, a dear friend from college. She's moving in with me and she's going to teach on my studio," Amelia introduced. "Sookie, meet Sam Merlotte, also an old and dear friend of mine. We've know each other since kids and he was the one who encouraged me to open my studio. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for his support."

"It's great to finally meet you Sam, I've heard so much about you," I told him, smiling and extending my hand to him.

He shook my hand and then kissed me on the cheek too. His lips were warm against my skin, warmer than I expected, but still a welcomed sensation. He smelled of cologne mixed with spices - which ones, I could not identify - and his strawberry gold hair molded his face, almost like a rusty halo. He was cute, but nothing that could compare to the Norse God from this morning.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Sookie. Any friends of Amelia are my friends too," he said, holding my eyes with his.

"Thanks Sam, likewise," I told him and blushed lightly at the attention I was getting from him. Amelia must have noticed our interaction and his attention because she stepped in immediately, but not to help me. _Traitor._

"Hey Sam, you should come out with us some night. I have to show Sookie around, and the more the merrier," Amelia stated with a knowing smile plastered in her face.

"You just set the date and then let me know," Sam told her looking at me again. "Anything for you ladies."

"Thank you Sam," Amelia and I said simultaneously.

"Don't mention it. Now, did you two enjoy the food?"

"It was splendid, almost as good as my Gran's," I said sincerely.

He seemed a bit disappointed, but Amelia quickly added, "Take that as compliment, Sam. Back in her days, Sookie's Gran was a cooker in famous local restaurant. She cooked like nobody's business. Believe me, I know!"

"Well, if you say so, Chére, I am very honored," he said bowing slightly. "Well, I'm sorry for not staying longer, as much as it would please me, but I should be getting back to the kitchen before someone burns it down. Would you girls care for some dessert?"

"Thanks but no Sam, I'm stuffed," Amelia replied and I agreed. "Just ask someone to bring us the check, please?"

"Nonsense, the lunch is on me. Consider it my welcoming gift to Sookie. Just promise me you'll come here more often from now on. You know I love having you here," Sam said to her.

"Yeah, sure," she answered sweetly with a knowing smirk.

Sam got up gave us each a hug and another peck on the cheek, this time lingering a bit on my face. From the corner of my eye I could see Amelia, a shit eating grin displayed all over her face. _Oh, oh. I am so screwed._

As soon as Sam was out of the table, I opened my mouth to speak, but Amelia cut me off.

"Well, well, well. Look at that. Seems to me someone's got a not so secret admirer," she leered me.

"Who?" I asked with fake confusion.

"Oh, quit the dumb blond act, Sookie. Like you didn't notice! Sam was drooling all over for you, you little tease," she laughed.

"But I didn't do anything, I swear! I barely even talked to the guy! Besides, I'm not ready to start dating so soon, at least not after…" I was saying and my voice faltered at the memory of it all.

Amelia noticed my nervousness but made good on her promise and didn't push the subject.

"What about women?" she asked after a few seconds.

"What about them?" I asked back, but I knew well where this conversation was headed. Ever since college Amelia tried to get me to date women.

"Are you ready to give dating women a try? I've got a gorgeous friend here in Shreveport, Pam. She owns a Karaoke club with her brother. The place it's actually pretty great, we should go there sometime, maybe today or tomorrow…"

"Amelia, just stop, please," I asked her. "You know very well I don't do women, so don't try to set me up with one. That's your thing, not mine."

"Correction, that's one of my things," she said and we both laughed.

"But what about the night out? We could still go there, maybe tonight or tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good, but can we leave it for tomorrow? I'm a bit tired from the trip. Tonight I would just like to unpack and then soak up in the tub, if that's ok with you?"

"Sure hon. You rest today. Tomorrow we party," Amelia said brightly. "I'm just gonna go tell Sam that we're on for tomorrow. Be right back."

A few minutes later she returned to the table, Sam right behind her.

"Well chér, it was truly a pleasure to meet you. I really hope to see you, and Amelia, tomorrow night," he said while hugging me again.

"Ok," I said awkwardly, spotting Amelia's effort not to giggle at our interaction.

Before she blasted in a fit of laughter, we said our goodbyes and I pulled her out to the door and got us in the car.

"Girl, you got him a serious case of the Sookie flu!" she exclaimed laughing so hard her eyes brimmed with tears.

"This isn't funny, Amelia! I don't want him to be… to have… to have the Sookie flu!"

"Don't worry so much Sookie, Sam's a big boy, he'll get over it."

"I sure hope so," I said a little more relieved.

"Do you still want to see the studio?" Amelia asked, turning on the key to her Mustang.

"Yes!" I couldn't contain my excitement.

"Then let's get you a tour."

And with that we took off.

***

_**Eric  
**_

"What did you just say? I'm not sure I heard you right, Pamela."

"You heard me perfectly well, but I'll amuse you. Viktor. Madden. Do you want me to spell it for you?"

"What the fuck is that scumbag doing here?" My voice boomed throughout the room and all eyes were rapidly on me. I didn't care if I was putting up a show, I just wanted to know what did the fucker want. "When did you find out about this?" I asked.

"I heard rumors during last week, but didn't get confirmation until the weekend. He stopped by the bar to give us the news himself. His ego was up through the roof like an inflated balloon but I wiped that motherfucker's satisfied grin off his face when I told him you were in Sweden. He got all bitchy and sulky after that. He wanted to tell you the news personally, that self-absorbed ass," Pam said with disdain.

Now I was pissed. Why did she wait until now to let me know?

"And why didn't you contact me earlier? Both you and I know he's up to nothing good, so you should have called immediately once you heard the rumors. You know damn well rumors always prove to be somewhat true when Madden's name is involved. What the hell were you thinking?!" I lashed at her. Ok, so pissed didn't even begin to cover it. What seemed to have started as a good day was definitely going downhill pretty fast after these news.

_Speed of light fast, _I added mentally. _Shit._

How did that asshole manage to keep trying to screw me up? It had been over 4 years since I denied selling him a part of my shares on Grandfather's company. Viktor Madden is a blood-sucker capitalist, interested only in dismantling companies and selling its pieces to the highest bidder. The company wasn't doing as well as it once did at that time, but and I wasn't letting my family legacy go down like that, and the bastard had been trying to get back at me ever since. I always knew him as a vengeful son of a bitch, but to come all the way over from Denmark just to screw with my life was low, even for his standards. I guess the rat evolved.

_Ladies and gentlemen, that's Vi__ktor Madden, version 2.0 for you._

"Eric, you know I don't give a shit about whatever other people think, but I actually like the food here. So, if we could get out now, perhaps I won't be asked out permanently and I might be able to enjoy other meals in this fine establishment."

"What did you do to be asked out in the first place?" I asked Pam, but I was pretty sure I knew why. After all, this was a discreet family restaurant and Pam was all but discreet. Nor were her sexcapades. My money was on the bathroom.

"Trust me brother, you don't want to know," she said with a dreamy look on her eyes and a devilish smile on her lips. We both laughed at the situation.

"Ok, we'll go to the bar, but you're getting the check." What? I was still pissed at her!

20 minutes and a scotch later, we were seating in my office at the club, Pam telling me everything she knew or had heard about Viktor and his new so called 'bar'.

"I sent Clancy in there one night, for recon. Judging from what he reported back, that idiot is making good money in here. Cheap drinks sold to the price of gold, shitty ear-deafening music and a couple of sleaze back trash-trailer dancers seems to be the recipe for a redneck, horny, stupid men crowded bar every single night since the opening. We've been losing a lot of clientele to that fucker. Movement is slowing down and Felicia noticed that cash is almost down to a half of what we're used to make so far," she explained.

"This even worse than I imagined," I said while burying my face in my hands.

"Eric, what are we going to do? I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure they will work."

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it for a while," I told her absently.

"We don't have a while. We need to act, and we need to act now, or else…"

"Or else what, Pamela?" I demanded, thoroughly irritated.

"Or else we might need to considerate selling it."

"Sell it? Are you out of your mind? Even if the gods themselves ordered me to do so, I would never do such thing. We built this place from scratch Pam, and I would never let it go, much less to that Madden rat. This is my project, my place. This is where I belong and no one _can_ or _will_ take it away from me. Understood?" my voice echoed through the walls.

"Yes, brother. So, I ask again, what should we do?"

"You said you had some ideas. Let's heard them."

"You better not give me shit about them, that's the best I could do so far," Pam threatened.

"Ok, ok, I won't. Let's hear what you have."

For the next 40 minutes we discussed Pam's ideas. Some were pretty crappy, and I told her so, but one of them could actually work.

"Do it," I told her.

"Seriously? Are you sure about it, Eric?" Pam asked incredulously. That wasn't exactly to my personal liking, in fact, it was quite the opposite, but I knew it could work for the club so I was willing to make the sacrifice.

"Just do it, before I change my mind," I said and sighed. I guess our Grandmother's insistence would actually pay off. _We'll see about that_, I sneered at myself.

"What should I tell her? Do you want to set up a meeting?"

"Tell her what you have in mind for it, and try to get her to come here so she can see the space. We need to know if it will work for your idea."

"Ok, will do that. I'll let you know when I have some news."

"Great. Now could you be a good sister and leave me alone for a bit? I need some time to process all of this Viktor crap."

"Sure, I'll be in my office taking care of paychecks if you need me. See you later."

"Later, Pam," I said as she exited and closed the door behind her.

Ok, so this was, without a shadow of doubt, a really shitty day. I just hoped Pam's friend could actually help us. My earlier good mood had gone to hell along with the received news, and I needed to let go of some steam - I needed the heavy stuff. I rose from the chair and headed to the CD player. I pressed play and Alien Ant Farm's "Smooth Criminal" came out of the vibrating speakers. It was a great song, but the time called for something stronger, darker. I perused over my recorded CD's and found what I was looking for. I popped the CD into the player device and pressed the start button. It took Amon Amarth's "The Pursuit of Vikings", "Twilight of the Thunder God", "Guardians of Asgaard" and "Valhalla Awaits Me", plus a lot of headbanging to go from angry to something akin of calm. There was always a thing about Amon Amarth that soothed me. I guess it might had something to do with its origins. After all, Death Metal was Scandinavian all the way down to its core. It was like coming home. I could feel its force flowing through my body as I banged my head in time with the rhythm created by the harsh guitars and drums that poured out of the loud speakers. It was liberating.

As I calmed down and my mood improved I couldn't stop myself from letting my mind wander back to Sookie. Who was this woman? Would I see her again? If so, when? And why could I not stop thinking about her? All these questions came to me and I had absolutely no answers to them. Something about this girl had intrigued me, exactly what I could not tell, but I was silently hoping I would. Something in the back of mind kept whispering to me that would get to know her, eventually. But when? _Do not worry, Northman. You're a patient man. All in good time._

_*******_

**_Sookie_**

"Sookie, I want you to close your eyes now, we're almost there!" Amelia said with enthusiasm.

"Do I really have to?" Now I was pouting. My Gran would have swatted me off the head for behaving like a brat.

"Just amuse me one more time, please? I promise it's the last."

"Ok, but it better be worth it!" I teased her.

"Oh, it will, I can assure you," she replied and I felt her smile beside me.

No more than a couple of minutes later Amelia stopped the car and I heard her kill the engine.

"You can open your eyes now." The words were barely out of her mouth when I opened them. I had no words in me to begin to cover how amazing this place was.

"Amelia this is… I barely even know what to say besides wow! It's fantastic!" I piped at her excited.

"Thank you! Now come and see inside. I want you see the rest and meet Lafayette. I think he might still be around," Amelia chimed while pulling me out of the car.

"Who is Lafayette?" I asked as we entered the studio. That's when I heard this catchy pop music blasting from behind a set of semi-open doors. I recognized Mika's new hit "We Are Golden" as the music got clearer and we headed to the room. What I saw inside made me laugh my insides out.

"Speaking of devil!" Amelia chuckled loudly, awaking the man dressed in pink and purple spandex dancing to the sound of the music from his trance.

"Bitch, you know not to interrupt me in my alone time with baby boy Mika! We were just getting to good part!" the man replied as he turned off the music and walked toward us while sashaying his hips. So this was Lafayette. The man was, hmm, interesting to say the least. His tight colored clothes adhered to his body, setting off the ebony skin and the lean muscles underneath it. Besides the striking clothes there was also the cheerful face where a peacock blue brought out his eyes and the smiling lips were painted in a bright plum. _Rainbow man_, I thought to myself cheerfully. He had a contagiously euphoric personality .I was going to like this guy.

"I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I swear in the name of the God of Pop Music, it will not happen again," Amelia laughed.

"Witch," he said to her.

"So I keep hearing," Amelia replied looking at me.

"And who is this gorgeous piece of bad way we have here?" Lafayette asked.

"Sookie, this flamboyant peacock here is Lafayette, esteemed friend, business partner and proud member of the annual gay parade of Shreveport." Amelia introduced and he took my hand to kiss it and then twirled me around.

"Well look at you! Damn woman, you sure ain't vanilla! I bet my fine ass you make the boys all melt at your feet like Belgium chocolate cookie ice cream. You better leave some for me or else, sugar!" Lafayette said merrily and I blushed a bit.

"Lafayette, this is Sookie, the friend I told you about. She accepted my invitation to come live and teach here at Shreveport with us."

"It's great to meet you Lafayette!" I said.

"It's my pleasure, honey child," he replied joyfully, and the turned to Amelia. "Well, girl business is booming as it is, but adding this petite bombshell to the mix will get us teaching classes at Sundays too," and added, looking at me, "they'll be making a line around the block to take turns dancing in your arms, love."

I blushed a furious red at Lafayette's comment and he laughed.

"God smite me now if red isn't your color! Amelia, my sweet bitch, I won't have her dancing in grey or pale pink. Only black and red for this goddess, you hear me?" Lafayette added.

"Your wishes are my command your royal-gayness." Amelia joked. Suddenly I heard a ring and I saw it was Amelia's cell as she pulled it off her purse.

"Guys, I need to take this call, excuse me for a second? Laffy, I was just about to give her a tour of the place. Care to do the honors?" she asked.

"Always!" he said as Amelia went out to take her call. "C'mon sugar doll, let Laffy here give you the exclusive grand tour," he said while locking his arm in mine. He told me all about their work in "Cheek to Cheek" while showing me every corner in it and we were talking as old gossiping budies. I liked him already.

"So, lovely lady, how do you like our little studio?" Lafayette asked expectantly.

"I love it! I absolutely do. This is so much more than I expected. The school, the apartment, Amelia, you. I'm in love with Shreveport. I feel as if I already belong here. Hmm, no scratch that, I belong here, I can feel it all the way down to my bones. Something good is coming, Lafayette, I just know it," I said, happiness flowing all over me as it hadn't happened in a long time.

"Good for you, girl!" he chuckled.

By the time we were through, Amelia was already back in with us, but a deep in thought look had replaced her satisfied one.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, being polite.

"I think so. Remember that friend of mine I told you about earlier today, Pam?"

"What does that cold ass fluff bitch wants?" Lafayette asked. I guess there's no beating around the bush with him. I made a mental note to remember it.

"Her club is in some sort of trouble."

"What does she need?" Laffy asked.

"She and her brother need our help," Amelia explained.

"Well, where do I sign up?" Lafayette inquired. Amelia eyed him skeptically.

"What? Have you seen that brother of hers? Leonardo freaking da Vinci would have wept, or cum for that matter, all over himself if he had sculpted such perfection!"

"Yeah, I've seen. Both the Northman brothers are sights for sore eyes," Amelia added.

I had heard that name somewhere. I thought about for a while until a light came up on my brain.

"Northman, you said?"

TBC. . .

* * *

_Oh, no she didn't. . .__ Looks like I got the cliffie bug, and it might not go away so soon. So, do you guys hate me or love__ me? Let me know by pushing that little green button. I'm all hears, or eyes, in this case._

_On another note, I have to pimp these out to you:_

_1) "Eric and his Great Pumpkin" is the newest, hottest contest in SVM fic town. Go check it out. Write your own fic, read the entries and vote, please. Who doesn't like Eric in costume? Yum!_

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2089903/Eric_and_his_Great_Pumpkin

_2) The Sookieverse forum has now a new thread called "Teaser Mondays" for all you writers out there. It's pretty simple. Every Monday (and only on Mondays, of course) you get to post a little teaser about the chapter of your fic that's coming out during that same week. You can post any bit of your chapter you want. How awesome is that? =D_

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/55534/19191439/1/


	5. Tonight, Tonight

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! My huge apologies to all of you out there still reading this fic and thinking where the hell I was hiding. I know, it's been like forever since my last update, but life sometimes happens and I really don't get as much time as I would like to write. Anyway, know that I do not intend to stop writing this story anytime soon. It may take time, but it will be updated whenever I can.

As always, a size-of-the-world 'thank you' to the fantastic Sunkisz, my Fairy Godmother. With a wave of her Magic Grammar Wand, she turned this little thingy into something actually readable!

CH owns the little, and the not so little ones. I just like to dress them up and play with them.

Also, from now on, besides posting the songs to the playlist, I'm going to try and leave you the official music videos for the songs, whenever they're available. Here goes the playlist for this chapter:

**Tonight, Tonight - Smashing Pumpkins** http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=YEvVIgCm1zg

**Material Girl – Madonna** http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=PuPAz6_urRI

**Can't Get You Out Of My Mind - Sonya Kitchell** http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=aydaYgTeq48

**Everywhere - Michelle Branch** http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=rbqXRcbmGL8

**We're Not Gonna Take It - Twisted Sister** http://video(dot)google(dot)com/videoplay?docid=-94688372859167974# (it takes a while for the actual music to start; if you want, fast forward it to 01:39)

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper** http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=WdAYDL8CJy8

**Bad Things – Jace Everett** http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=MDY42pFwq7c

Paste the link to your browser and then just take the (dot)'s and substitute them for the respective punctuation.

Now, off you go. I'll meet you all at the end. . .

* * *

(Insert Eric's sex voice here) **Previously on 'The Sound of Music':**

"_She and her brother need our help," Amelia explained._

"_Well, where do I sign up?" Lafayette inquired. Amelia eyed him skeptically._

"_What? Have you seen that brother of hers? Leonardo freaking da Vinci would have wept, or cum for that matter, all over himself if he had sculpted such perfection!"_

"_Yeah, I've seen. Both the Northman brothers are sights for sore eyes," Amelia added._

_I had heard that name somewhere. I thought about for a while until a light came up on my brain._

"_Northman, you said?"_

***0~º~0***

**5. Tonight, Tonight**

**Sookie**

Amelia's head snapped back at me and eyed me cautiously. "Yes…"

"As in Northman Communications & Entertainment?" I asked. I had heard the name many times in the news as being one of the main companies involved in communications in the US and in Europe.

"Yes! That's exactly it!" she replied hurriedly, and I thought I saw relief in her eyes. _That's strange_, I thought to myself.

"You're telling me they own a freaking empire but are living here, in Shreveport, working at a bar?"

"I know it seems strange, but have you ever seen them? I mean, a picture of them?" Amelia asked and I thought about it. I think I hadn't seen footage or pictures of them, at least not that I remembered, so I shook my head.

"My point exactly. They don't like the spotlights. They try to stay away from the magazines and the news, keep a low profile. It's quiet here so they have peace, as well as good friends and a good business and that makes them happy; which is more than most can say about themselves," Amelia explained.

"Amen to that!" Lafayette replied, and raised a little golden medallion from his golden chain necklace to lips, kissing it reverently. Picture me surprise, I never took the man for the religious type.

He must have noticed my surprise, because he immediately explained with a gentle smile. "Sugar, just because baby Jesus and I decided to see other people it doesn't mean we don't talk once in a while. I still have his number."

"I'm sorry Lafayette, I didn't mean to stare."

"Baby girl, you can stare all you want. I'll take it as compliment," he said, and winked playfully making us both laugh.

"So, is this a yes? Can I tell Pam we're all in?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, you can tell that little split tail lover I'm in, but I'm claiming a piece of her yummy brother's ass as payment," Lafayette said. I could almost swear he was being serious. On the other hand, he could have been joking. I really didn't know.

"What about you, sweetie?" Amelia asked me. I didn't know the Northman's in person, but from the way Amelia and Laf talked of them, they seemed like good people.

"Ok, sign me up too!" I answered and Amelia hugged me tightly.

"Oh, thank you so much, Sook! It means so much to me. Thanks, hon. I'm going call Pam and tell her the good news. I'll be right back," Amelia said and swayed happily back to the hall to place her phone call, leaving Lafayette and me in the room. I was curious about the Northman's, so I asked.

"Oh my, where do I begin?" Laf asked dramatically, and then proceeded to tell me a bit about them and how they helped Amelia and him with pulling the studio together.

From his description, they were really good people, always ready to lend a hand to their friends and fight for what they believed. I liked them already, even though I didn't know them at all.

According to Lafayette, they were both blond haired, blue-eyed, and totally bangable. His words, not mine.

_The guy from __this morning was blond and blue-eyed, too. And also pretty damn bangable_, the little fiend on my shoulder whispered sinfully. Once again I scolded him mentally and told him to close his chops. It worked, but for some reason, his words didn't seem to find a way out of my head.

Blond. Blue-eyed. Pretty damn bangable.

Nah. Shreveport might be a small town, but it couldn't be that small, right? At least I hoped it wasn't. Amelia would have probably said something, wouldn't she? But then again...

"Hey! I just got off the phone with Pam, and we're all set up for tomorrow night. They will be expecting us." Amelia announced chirpily, effectively pulling me out of my very own conspiracy theories.

"Hmm, sounds like we got us some shopping to do. We wouldn't want to disappoint that big, bad, Viking now would we?" Lafayette said playfully.

"Heck, why the hell not? I haven't seen Pam in a while," Amelia answered with a dreamy smile I knew all too well from our college times. I laughed - that girl couldn't keep it to herself even to save her own life.

They looked at me expectantly and I just couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes those two were giving me, so I gave them my okay and we scheduled the shopping for the next afternoon. Besides, what else was there to do on a free Saturday afternoon that was more important or fun than shopping?

Yeah, my thoughts exactly.

After helping closing down the studio, Lafayette accompanied us to the car and we drove home; where a nice hot bath and a soft bed were calling for me.

0~º~0

**Eric**

I was taking some time to process the information I'd been given earlier this afternoon, come up with a strategy on how to deal with the club, and Madden's problems, when Pam came barging in on my office like a tornado.

"I just got off the phone with Amelia. We're good to go. They're coming by tomorrow night to discuss the details," Pam reported.

"Good," I replied. Things were starting to look up. One less issue to deal with meant more time and attention to dedicate to Victor. I needed to know what that fucker was doing on my turf so I could take him down. But to do that, I had to be on top of my game, and that meant getting the club back on track too. So I stored the matter of Victor Madden for later and got back to Pam.

We talked some more about the help we were going to need from Pam's connection as well as the sort of payment we could offer at the moment, given the club's finances.

"Are you certain you want this, Eric?" Pam asked.

I knew where she was coming from, but I would do whatever it took to keep the club open.

"I'll do what I need to keep the club up and running, regardless my personal preferences," I answered shortly.

"Very well," Pam replied, ending the subject. "If you need me, I'll be in the back helping Clancy with the inventory."

"Close the door when you leave. Oh, and Pam? Make sure Clancy does the inventory correctly this time. We don't need another fiasco like the Vodka Drought in February."

"I will punish him myself if he fails," Pam laughed and winked as she left the office. If that wasn't a lovely piece of TMI.

The afternoon went by slowly as I made the payroll for employees and suppliers and checked the orders on beer and whiskey. What should have taken less than two hours to accomplish took me more than double of that time. I was so distracted.

I got up and went to the front of the bar to stretch my legs, maybe grab a drink and try to steer my thoughts away from the events of this morning.

Easier said than done. I couldn't get Sookie out of my mind.

_Shit_, I thought to myself, _I sound just like Sonya freakin' Kitchell_.

It seemed to me I needed that drink after all. What the fuck was wrong with me? I was not my normally self-collected, cool me. I was Eric Northman. Correction, I _am_ Eric Northman. To me, women were usually not good for much more than a fuck. Except for a very few of them that I actually respected and cared for, most women I knew were walking trash. Just like the one coming in my direction. I saw her arrange her nonexistent breasts and lick her overtly painted lips before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Well, just look at the treat the cat dragged in… Eric Northman, in the flesh. Baby, we've missed you here," she purred in what was supposedly a sexy manner, but just came out as disgusting.

"Debbie, shouldn't you be working?" I asked seriously, trying in vain to convey to her my displeasure with both her lack of self-esteem as well of professionalism.

Yes, I had fucked her a few weeks after she started working for us at the club, but that was it. It wasn't even a one-night stand. It was an up against the wall, in the back of the bar kind of fuck. I needed the release and she was willing, so I took it. End of the story. Yet, she still pined after me. Most women eventually gave up, but not Debbie Pelt. She just kept trying and it was getting really annoying. I would have fired her but Pam didn't allow it because without solid evidence of her misconduct, the club could be accused of firing without "just cause" and we didn't need the bad publicity. So I had to take it, but it was getting harder and harder to bear her attitude.

"I just thought I'd stop by to say hello and see if you needed anything from me," she said, and gave me a sly smile. The underlying intention wasn't lost on me.

"Thank you, Deborah but I am fine. Go back to your work, I'll fix my own drink," I replied shortly, and turned my back to her as I walked behind the bar to pour myself a shot of the Akvavit I had brought from Sweden last year. The burning sensation I felt as the liquid slowly descended down my throat reminded me of Sookie's fiery spirit. The woman was a challenge, to say the least, and I just couldn't stop thinking about her; so I made a vow to myself. If she was still in Shreveport, I would find her. Perhaps then I could get back to my normal self. Yes.

"Wherever you are, Sookie, I will find you," I promised quietly, downing another shot before leaving the bar and walking home for a shower and a good night of sleep. Pam could take care of the bar for one more night.

0~º~0

**Sookie**

I was at the studio, finishing a dance lesson with Lafayette. I stayed behind to turn off the lights and close down, when the music suddenly restarted. I felt a warm presence behind me, towering over me, it's breath on my neck and a man hoarsely spoke, "Dance with me." I turned around to look at my mystery man but I could not see his face, he was so tall.

He pulled me roughly against him, molding my exercise-flushed body against his cooler one; the shock of temperatures causing the most enjoyable shiver to run down my spine to my toes, and my mouth to release a very audible gasp of delightful surprise.

His body was hard and well-toned like an athlete's, yet his movements were as gracious as a ballet dancer, exerting only the necessary amount of force to move my body in time with the strong, sensual music. He twirled me away from him, just to pull fast against him. The next moment, our bodies sparking like the 4th of July every time they reconnected.

I would slide my leg up and down his hip along with the music, the friction eliciting the most wonderful sensations of pleasure from me as well as from him; if the groan of arousal was any indication.

Suddenly he grabbed my leg and fastened it around his lower back, his arousal pressing hard against my core, before dipping me almost all the way down to the ground. His free hand rose from the ankle I had attached to his backside and caressed my calf, my knee, then my thigh and hip, proceeding to my belly and finally through the valley between my breasts to my neck and cheek. He rested his hand there, and turning my face aside, he began lavishing the spot behind the ear opposite to his hand with fevered open-mouth kisses, biting and sucking on the highly sensitive skin, until I was moaning loudly in return and grinding down against the massive erection trapped between my thighs.

"Yield to me, Sookie," he breathed against my hot skin as he thrust his hips forward against my center to my meet my own; my head falling back and touching the ground, and my eyes closed in bliss.

"Yes," I breathed out, and he pulled me back up and kissed me savagely on the mouth.

"You are mine, Sookie, say it," he pulled back and said while looking me in the eyes. I gasped.

"Yes, Eric, I…"

"It's time, Sookie!" I heard someone call from a distance and lifted my head to see who was the buzz-killer ruining the moment.

"Sookie, wake up, were going to be late!" I heard Amelia's voice call to me.

I looked around me, and he was gone. Instead I found myself surrounded by sea of entangled sheets and I was sweating like I had just run the marathon.

I'd just had a hot dream about the guy from accident. How was that even possible?! I didn't even know him. Just his name was Eric and that he was an arrogant man. How I could I have been dreaming about him?

"Sookie, hon, are you up?" Amelia asked, and I came back to reality.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm up. I'll be out in fifteen, ok?"

"Ok, Sook."

I showered and dressed quickly before joining Amelia in a quick cup of coffee and brunch. We had arranged to meet Lafayette at the studio at 2pm so we only had about 20 minutes.

We put the dishes in the dishwasher, grabbed our bags, and went to meet him for an afternoon of spending.

4 hours, 2 milkshakes and a boatload of clothes later, we left the last of 3 malls with excruciatingly sore feet, several bags on our hands and a freaking tooth-past-add kind of smile on our faces. I couldn't get Madonna's "Material Girl" out of my head. I told them so and we all laughed heartily.

"Who the hell needs diamonds? We've got blue plastic, pink plastic, green plastic, gold plastic, hell the whole rainbow!" Lafayette exclaimed as we put away our bags on the trunk and got in Amelia's car.

We headed home after leaving Lafayette at the studio and agreeing to meet at the club around 10 pm.

***

I put the bags on the bed and went to the bathroom. I lit up some scented candles I brought with me from New Orleans, turned on the radio and got in the tub to relax for a while.

"_Cuz everytime I look you're never there_

_And everytime I sleep you're always there_

_Cuz you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see"_

As the words flew into my brain I got this weird vibe and I just couldn't shake the feeling out of me. I could swear I had seen him this afternoon. One minute he was there, but when I turned back to get a closer look he was gone. Maybe it was just wishful thinking or my head playing tricks. Either way, I had surely imagined it.

I soaked in the tub and didn't get out until my fingers got all pruned up and the water turned cold. After drying myself and putting on a fluffy bathrobe, I went to choose the attire for the evening. I decided on the blue and purple little dress I'd bought earlier and set off my eyes beautifully, black tights and my favorite pair of black pumps.

I let my hair dry naturally to give it some natural waves, slapped on some light makeup and I was good to go.

Amelia was already downstairs, dressed in a form fitting grey dress and matching belt.

"Sookie, I already talked to Sam. What do you say we have dinner at Merlotte's, give Sam a ride and then meet with Lafayette?"

"I say that seems like a plan!"

"Ok then, let's go!"

Less than 30 minutes later we were sitting at Merlotte's, enjoying a delicious dinner. Once again I found myself the center of Sam's attentions and every time I managed to look at Amelia, the only response I would get was a wink or a grin.

Dinner went by normally, with Sam asking all kind of questions about me, and by the time we left to meet Lafayette it was almost 9:45 pm. Once we got to the club, I could help but stare. The line seemed fit for a club like Bungalow 8 and that was quite impressive. Amelia guided us to the front of the line and was talking to the doorman when Lafayette screeched by my side.

"Pamela, baby doll, you is fuckalicious!" he said, and the woman in question approached us. I'm sure I was staring, but how could I not be? The woman was absolutely perfect. Legs up to here, long blond hair and crystal blue eyes, all wrapped in designer black cocktail dress and nude pumps.

"I wish I could say the say for you, my queer friend," Pam said teasingly.

"Merlotte," Pam said, and inclined her head.

"Good evening Pamela," Sam replied.

"Amelia, darling, aren't you going to introduce me this petite treasure here?" she asked, flashing me a big toothy smile that reminded of the cat who just ate the canary. I felt my crazy Sookie smile open up on my face.

"Pam, this is Sookie Stackhouse, the old friend from college I told you about. Sookie, this Pam Northman, co-owner of this fine establishment," Amelia introduced.

"Welcome to The Velvet Room, Sookie. I hope you enjoy yourself very much tonight. I know I will," she said with a cunning smile.

"Thank you, I'll try," I replied hesitantly, not quite sure how to answer her.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" she asked, licking her bottom lip. I gulped in apprehension.

"Hum, not really," I managed to answered, and she laughed heartily.

"Pam, just leave her alone, would you?" Amelia asked, and Pam eventually conceded. I exhaled in relief.

"You are a feisty one, Sookie Stackhouse. I think like you. And I think I know of someone who will too," she added before guiding us inside.

Well, that was ominous, to say the least.

***

Pam sat us at a table in a corner near the stage from which we could see the entire club, and signaled a skimpily dressed waitress to take our orders.

"Good evening, my name is Debbie, and I will be your waitress tonight. What can I get you?" the petite brunette asked.

Amelia and Pam ordered some Chocolatinis, Lafayette a Sex on the Beach, Sam asked for a beer and decided on a Mojito. Normally I was a gin and tonic kind of girl, but tonight I felt like celebrating my new life, so I went with Captain Jack Sparrow and chose the rum.

As the waitress went back to the bar with our orders, I took the chance to look around.

The club was packed, even though the area was pretty big.

The walls were painted either in deep wine red or covered with dark matching bricks. The bar-tending area covered most of the opposite wall to the stage, were some instruments and a karaoke machine were placed, and the area in front of the stage was clear of tables and chairs so the people could stand and appreciate the shows.

"What do you thinks of the club, Sookie?" Pam asked.

"I think it's great," I answered sincerely. Intimate and hip, but not in a pretentious way. I liked it.

The waitress bought us our drinks and we talked for a while, Pam asking me questions about my life in New Orleans, how I met Amelia, and what I thought of Shreveport so far.

"I'm loving it. Amelia has been great to me, and so have Lafayette and Sam. About the town itself I haven't had much time to see yet but so far I like it."

"Amelia told me you arrived yesterday. How was your trip?"

"It was nice, but would have been better if it weren't for the incident," I replied truthfully. At this Pam eyes widened a bit. Or maybe it was just my imagination. Who knew?

"What do you mean, incident?" she asked with doubled interest.

"Some guy almost hit her car when she was arriving yesterday. What was his name again Sookie?" Amelia prompted.

"Eric. I believe it was Eric," I answered and Pam eyes seemed to… twinkle?

Pam eyed Amelia who nodded in return. Maybe the mojito was going down too smoothly, because usually I was good at reading people, but I just didn't know what to make of this silent conversation between those two.

"Interesting," Pam replied neutrally, ending the subject. "Ladies and gentleman," at this she smirked at Lafayette, "if you'll excuse me for a while, I need to go get my brother. We'll be back soon to talk business. Feel free to order more drinks - it's on the house - and make sure to try our karaoke," she said, and walked to the 'employees only' door, disappearing behind it.

We ordered a couple more drinks, and by the end of the third mojito I was feeling loose and happy, talking cheerfully with Sam, teasing Lafayette and laughing at Amelia's jokes with ease. Yup, I was toasted. I suddenly remembered Pam's words "make sure to try our karaoke" and I felt this urge to get up there on the stage and sing. I may not be Beyoncé or Mariah, but I could carry a tune just fine, so I turned to Amelia.

"Let's sing. I feel like singing. Don't you feel like singing?" I asked her.

"Hmm, I don't know Sookie."

"Aw, c'mon don't be a buzzkiller. For old time's sake? What do you say?" I insisted, making my own best imitation of puppy-dog eyes. "Pleeease?"

"Oh, ok, for old time's sake," she replied and I smiled at her, winking at Sam and Laf as we existed the table and walked to the stage.

There was no need to go through the list of available songs. We already knew what we were going to sing. It was college tradition, and traditions were meant to be kept.

The music started and I forgot about everything else. I was a girl, and I did want to have fun. And that's what we did for the whole 4 minutes of Cyndi Lauper's song. When we finished the crowd stood up, applauding and cheering loudly. Amelia and I just laughed as we joined the others at the table.

"Sookie, did you ever consider a singing career? I would absolutely love to have you working under me here. What do you say, dear?" Pam asked devilishly. I laughed.

Oh, that Pam.

"Sorry Pam, no can do. I only sing when I feel like it."

"It's a pity, Sookie. Do you at least do requests?" Pam asked with devious smile.

"Not really."

"Well, that's too bad. I would love to hear you sing a particular song, but if you're not up to the challenge…" Pam was saying but I interrupted.

"No one said that. In fact, just to prove you, I'll let you pick my next song. What do you say?" I asked decidedly.

Pam grinned wickedly. Uh-oh. I had fallen for it. _Hell._

"Bad Things by Jace Everett," she replied immediately. All the eyes on the table bugged out and fixated on me, making me flinch. I knew the song, and I wasn't particularly comfortable with the extra sexiness of the song, but I had accepted the challenge, and I was a woman of word.

"Fine. So be it. But I need another drink then," I barely had the time to finish my sentence and she had already signaled the waitress to bring it.

I downed half the drink quickly, hoping for the liquid courage the drink could give me as it burned down my throat.

I got up and walked to the stage. I arranged the microphone and cleared my voice.

"Go get 'em sugarlips! And remember – shake those assets, girl!" Lafayette cheered. I laughed.

The first notes pumped out of the speakers and then I started to sing. I channeled my inner diva, dragging my voice out in a sexy way that was easily emphasized by my southern accent and swaying my hips at the contagious rhythm of the dark, sultry song. I danced around in the stage as I sang, one hand holding the microphone and the other either waving up in the air or down the side of my body.

"_When you came in the air went out, and all those shadows there filled up with doubt," _I breathed out slowly, and then winked at our table. I was met with sexy whistles from the men all over the club. I continued singing.

"_I don't know who you think you are_

_But before the night is through _

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_I wanna do real bad things with you"_

Gathering from the public's reaction I was actually kickin' ass at this one. Heck, I even _Ow, oo_-ed like a god damn cowboy! Before I knew, the song had ended and I was met with a loud applause, whistles, shouts and cheers. And then I noticed a pair of intense sapphire blue eyes staring at me in surprise and hunger. That was when it all went to hell.

0~º~0

**Eric**

I woke up panting hard, ensnared between a mess of sticky and sweaty sheets. I had dreamed about her. Oh, and what a dream it was. Just thinking of it, her beneath me, writhing and mewling in extreme pleasure from my attentions, was enough to make me feel myself hardening again.

There was no way I could go to work like this, all worked up for a woman I barely even knew, so I hoped out of bed and into the shower. The hot water dripping down my body felt as soft as her hands, caressing and stroking me, and it wasn't long before I came harshly; releasing in long spurts against the shower tiles as the orgasm rocked throughout my body. It had been a long time since I'd cum like this, just by thinking of someone. What power did this mysterious woman held over me that I couldn't shake her of my head?

I finished the shower and dressed before heading to kitchen to have a cup of coffee. I looked at the microwave clock and it marked 2:15 pm, so decided I would get a late lunch out; before taking my baby to the car wash and dropping some clothes at the dry cleaners in the nearby mall.

I was on my way out of the mall when I heard someone laugh loudly in the vicinity. Normally it wouldn't have fazed the least bit, but I had this feeling of familiarity I just couldn't get rid of. When I heard the laugh again, something clicked in my head. Sookie. It had to be her. I looked around, searching for the source of the sound but I didn't find it.

What the fuck was happening to me that I kept seeing this woman wherever I turned to? She was going to be the death of me.

I drove home slowly, as I appreciated the last warmth rays of sun on face and listened to the fuckawesome tune of Twisted Sister's heavy metal "We're Not Gonna take It".

***

I took a quick shower and changed clothes. I went to the kitchen to make some pasta and then sat in the sofa, eating dinner and watching the evening news. By the time I finished cleaning and putting the dishes on the washer it was time to go to the club.

I arrived around 10:30 pm, and made my way to the office to check some papers and emails. Soon after I received a call from Pam asking where the fuck I was.

"Office," I replied, and she shut the phone quickly. It was turning to be an annoying habit of hers. Not five seconds later, she was storming into my office with a perfectly devilish smile and a glint in her eyes.

"What are you up to, Pamela?" I asked straightly. I knew that look on her face all too well to think otherwise.

"Nothing, brother of mine. I just came by to tell you my friend has arrived with her co-workers. She is just finishing a song with her dear old friend from college. She just moved here from New Orleans. Such a delicious girl she is. And a feisty one, too. I believe you will like her. You should join us," Pam kept teasing. I couldn't understand where she was going with all this, although something in what she had said had spiked my interest. I just couldn't tell the reason why.

"Entertain them for a bit more. I'll be out as soon as I end this. I'll see you in a few minutes," I said and Pam turned on her heels.

"This is going to be rich," I heard her add and laugh as she exited my office.

It was official. My sister was crazy.

***

I was almost done with going through my emails when I thought I heard her sweet voice, singing somewhere in the bar. I rose from the chair, trying to distinctly hear the voice. Nothing came except for the noise of the crowd whistling and hollering.

I was clearly going mad. First this morning and now this. There was no way it could be her, here in my club, singing that damned hypnotizing tune. No, I was certainly dreaming. It would be too good to be true. It probably was just my tired mind playing tricks on me.

I returned to my desk and was almost entirely convinced of it when I heard that sweet voice again, this time very clearly. I was at the employees' door instantly, making my way to the front of the club.

"_But I know this much is true_

_I wanna do bad things with you"_

I followed the voice as I moved through the mass of mesmerized people gathered around the stage, pushing away bodies until I reached the front, right before the end of the song.

It really was her. Sookie. I had found her, after all.

_No_, my brain corrected, _she found you_.

I found myself hypnotized both from the sexiness of her rasp and dragged southern drawl and her curvaceous body undulating to the rhythm of the music. I felt my lower self come to life just from looking and listening to her. _Fuck_, I silently cursed. I wanted to pull her over my shoulder, take her to my office and have my way with her until dawn. Every which way.

This woman was killing me and she didn't even know it.

I was so completely absorbed in taking her in that I didn't even realized the moment the song ended and she finally noticed me devouring her body with my eyes.

She quickly descended from the stage heading the opposite direction I was in. I had found her, and I was not letting her so again so easily.

"Not even going to say hello, are you?" I asked with amusement as I placed myself in front of her, obstructing the path.

"What do you want?" she asked furiously.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Sookie." I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed the soft skin with reverence, allowing my tongue to dart out briefly and taste her. She shivered from the kiss and a delicious blush formed on her already rosy cheeks. I couldn't prevent myself from licking my lips.

"I would like to welcome you to The Velvet Room," I added once I got myself under control again.

"You welcome me? That's rich," she laughed at me.

The crowd dispersed and I saw Pam and the others join us.

"Ah, I see you've met my brother, Sookie," Pam said, and Sookie's head rapidly focused on Pam.

"What?!" Sookie asked as she looked from me to Pam.

"What Sookie? This is my brother, Eric. He and I own this club," Pam explained thoroughly amused with the scene.

"Brother?" Sookie repeated in disbelief. I could only smirk.

"Yes, brother. Did I not sound clear to you?" Pam asked with mocking concern. I knew she was having a blast with the situation. "I could spell it out for you, if you want," she offered.

"There's no need to," Sookie said, and then turned to Pam's friend.

"Amelia, is there something you want to tell me?" she asked, fuming.

"Sookie, I swear I didn't know his name is Eric. I thought he was Alex," Amelia friend explained.

"I am. Alex. Well, Alexander. My name is Eric Alexander Northman. But I prefer Eric," I teased and winked.

"What the hell is going here? This looks like a freaking Mexican soap-opera!" Lafayette exclaimed.

"This is the asshole that almost ran me over yesterday morning!" Sookie replied.

"Oh! Eric, is this the girl you justsortagrabbedandkissed?" Pam added. She always enjoyed tossing the wood into the flames and watch it burn.

"Oh my god! Sookie! He kissed you? And you didn't tell me? I cannot believe you didn't tell me he kissed you!" Amelia shrieked.

"And grabbed her," Pam continued.

"Pamela Eliza that is enough," I threatened her.

"It wasn't important," Sookie retorted.

"It wasn't important?" I asked. Now I was pissed.

"NO, it wasn't," she seethed.

"Oh, I see. Then why did you slap me after it?" I fumed.

"Oh, Em. Geee! You slapped him? Why?" Lafayette exclaimed incredulous, a hand covering is mouth in exaggerated surprise.

"Because he deserved it!" she exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked this time.

"Because you kissed me without my permission, that's why!" she yelled back at me.

"Ah, ah! So it was important after all. If you slapped me because of the kiss! Besides, you kissed me back!" I added victoriously.

"The hell I didn't!" she raged, poking me.

"Oh yes, you did," I said and I leaned in, "and stop poking me! It's annoying."

"I'll stop if I want to! You don't tell me what to do, buddy," she said and kept poking.

"_Woman_, if you don't stop right now, I won't be held accountable for my actions," I retorted icily, clenching my teeth.

"You're an arrogant asshole!" she called me, and stormed out of the club.

"And you're insufferably stubborn!" I yelled at her as she left.

At that point it was only me and Sookie arguing. People sitting down at the nearest tables were watching our little bickering like they were watching a tennis match. Pam was sipping on her drink, eagerly taking us in, Lafayette was filing his purple nails with a silver file he had pulled out from God-knows-where and Amelia was chatting with Sam.

"I need a drink," I breathed out as I passed Pam and went to the bar to grab a double shot of Akvavit. The burning sensation of the drink helped me get under control.

Sookie was fire. I both loved it and hated it about her. She was the most stubborn person I'd ever met, and the only one, aside from Pam, fearless enough to meet me eye to eye.

She was different from the women I knew, and that was what drew me to her like a moth to the flames. She disturbed me, and I needed to know why. I went back to the table, willing to apologize to her, but she wasn't there. I asked Pam and she told me she hadn't come in yet. That couldn't be good. I thought of the disturbances Pam said Victor's patrons had caused a few nights ago and a worried feeling crept over me.

I ran outside and surely there was Sookie fishing her purse for something, fighting the advances of a very large, and very drunk biker. He grabbed her violently by the elbow, and when she cried out in pain, I saw red.

"Let go of her," I raged at the man as he pulled her to him roughly.

"And who the fuck are you?" the fucker asked, never releasing her arm.

"I'm the motherfucker who's going to rip you apart if don't do as I say. Now let her GO!" I seethed.

"I would like to see you tr…" the man was finishing when I punched him, fist up, in the nose, making his head fly back like a spring and then right in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees. His hold on Sookie loosened, and she managed to escape and run, but not before kneeing him in the crotch. I smiled internally. _My little spitfire_, I thought.

"Go back inside and call the police," I told her. She crossed her arms and looked at me defiantly.

"Damn it, Sookie! Do as I say, before he gets up," I turned to her and pressed.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she replied.

"Fine, I won't. But please, go inside and call the cops," I asked her.

Ignoring my request, she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed the number before passing me the phone.

I told the police about the attack and was giving them instructions on how to get her when Sookie screamed out.

"Eric, watch out! Behind you!" was all I heard her say before I felt something crack in the side of my head and saw thousands of pieces shatter around me and into the floor. I felt something warm ooze out of the area of impact and Sookie yelled, "Eric, noo!" as I tumbled and fell forward to the floor.

I felt, rather than see, Sookie immediately kneeling beside and pulling my head into her lap.

"Eric, stay with me. Stay awake," was the last thing I heard before the whole world went black.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: I hope you don't hate me on acount of the mean cliffie - I had to leave it like that.

I can't promise, because there's a slight chance I may not be able to fullfill it, but know that I'm going to do everything in my power to update this story until the end of the year.

In case you're wondering, Akvavit is a traditional alcoholic drink, distilled from either grain or potatoes (like vodka) and very common in Scandinavian countries. Wiki that shit and you'll find it.

Also, congratulations are in order to:

**LindsayK**, first place winner in the "Eric and His Great Pumpkin" contest with her terrific fic **Graveyard of Good Intentions**

**Suki59**, second place winner in our Great Pumpkin contest with her fantastic fic **Samhain**

**Nyah**, winner of the Judges' Pick for the very creative story **The Girl Who Was October**

Check those and all the amazing entries submitted to the contest if you can - I submitted one too!

Lastly, I've got some contest pimpage to do:

**Cowboy Up:** http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~ericstravaganza Deadline as been extended to December 10th

**Poppin' Cherries:** http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2130969/Poppin_Cherries Let's give some review love to our SVM and TB virgins and almost-virgins writers - it's their first time! I going over there myself to give them my love just after this massive A/N is done.

**Naughty Or Nice:** http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2163083/ New SVM contest for the Yuletide Season! Entries may be submitted between December 6th and January 10th. I'm thinking of writing for this one. Not sure yet, but if I do and you have me on alert, you'll know.

If I don't update before then, I hope y'all have Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

XO

Sofia


	6. Scars

A/N: First things first. Happy New Year, my lovelies! May the best of 2009 be the worst of 2010 for all of you!

I know, I said I would try and publish this chapter before the end of 2009, and I did try, but I couldn't make it true. I finished this chapter on the 28th, but things were messy around the house and I only sent it to my beta on the 30th. To top it all, I sent it to wrong email! Grrr. I should knock myself in the head with a bottle, too!

Anyway, the important thing is that this out. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Many thanks to **Sunkisz** for working her super-beta powers on this chapter, even while she was sick. You know what's super too? Her stories! Go read them if you haven't, but come back to read mine after!

Any remaining mistakes are my own.

As usual, CH owns the kids, I just like to dress them up and play a little bit.

Songs for this chapter:

**Scars - Papa Roach** http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=eHbNU9WuVgw&feature=channel

**Trouble - Coldplay** http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ABpvdszxtbI

**Ironic - Alanis Morissette** http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=8v9yUVgrmPY

With no further ado, enjoy. I'll meet you all at the end.

* * *

(Insert Eric's swoon-worthy voice here) **Previously on 'The Sound of Music':**

_I told the police about the attack and was giving them instructions on how to get here when Sookie screamed out._

"_Eric, watch out! Behind you!" was all I heard her say before I felt something crack in the side of my head and saw thousands of pieces shatter around me and into the floor. I felt something warm ooze out of the area of impact and Sookie yelled, "Eric, noo!" as I tumbled and fell forward to the floor._

_I felt, rather than see, Sookie immediately kneeling beside and pulling my head into her lap._

"_Eric, stay with me. Stay awake," was the last thing I heard before the whole world went black._

*** 0~º~0 ***

**6. Scars**

**Sookie**

"Eric, stay with me. Stay awake," I pleaded desperately. A single tear escaped my eye and rolled down and out of my cheek, landing in Eric's face as his eyes closed. Blood kept oozing out of the side of his head and into my hands as I applied pressure on the wound. I was no med student, but from all the Grey's episodes I had watched I knew a superficial wound shouldn't bleed so much and being knocked out from a blow to the head was extremely dangerous. Dark scenarios started playing out in my head; I panicked.

"Somebody help me, please!" I yelled at everyone and no one in particular. It was my fault - all of it. If I hadn't been so stubborn and had just done what Eric had asked me to, right now he wouldn't be lying on the ground, unconscious.

"The ambulance is on its way here," the bouncer named Clancy said as he approached me, "I'm going inside and alert Pam. I'll be back in a few minutes, alright?"

I nodded and he went into the club, only to return alone. I asked him where the hell was Pam.

"She's not in there," he replied, "her cell phone is off and I can't find her either. I left her a message at her cell-phone and at home, too."

_Just peachy_, I thought to myself. What was I supposed to do?

Time seemed to pass by slowly, minutes turning into hours, until the ambulance pulled over.

One of the paramedics asked me a few questions about how Eric was injured and the fall as the other two took my place beside him, immobilizing his head and neck before sliding him into a gurney. They lift him up and slid the gurney into the back of the ambulance. I moved to take my place near him, but the paramedic stopped me.

"Ma'am, only a member of his family is allowed to ride back with us," the doctor stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm his sister, for god's sake, now let go with him!" I blurted out so quickly I didn't even notice the lie, but I knew I had done the right thing. I looked at Clancy and he nodded back at me.

"Call Pam! Tell her what happened and which hospital we're going to!" I called to him as the paramedic closed the door and we drove off to LSU Hospital.

We arrived to the hospital in less than 5 minutes, and they drove Eric in the gurney to the ER for observation. I tried to follow them, but an elderly nurse blocked me and mumbled something about admission paperwork, as I focused on Eric's still knocked out form being pushed through double swinging doors and into the emergency room.

I started shaking uncontrollably, fear taking over me as all the gloomy scenarios started replaying in front of my eyes, making me dizzy.

"Don't you do dare," the nurse reprimanded me, effectively sobering me up.

"Come on dear, sit down and have a glass of water. You've been through enough for one night," she said while wiping my bloody hands with a paper tissue and some disinfectant soap from the nearby discharger.

"Thank you," I replied when she brought me a cup of sugary water.

"You're welcome, young woman," she said.

"When can I see him?" I asked anxiously after drinking the water. I needed to know, to see for myself, that he was okay. My heart would not settle until I knew.

"I don't know, but as soon as I have news, I'll let you know, okay?" the old woman said and gave me a small smile. "He seemed like a strong young man. He'll be fine, don't worry so much," she added and squeezed my hand. I smiled back at her and she went back to her post.

I went out to call Amelia, but her cell phone was off too. I tried Lafayette's, but it kept going to his voice mail.

_What is wrong with people?_ I thought to myself while furiously flipping down the lid on my phone. After all, the purpose of a cell phone was for the person to be within reach at any time.

I went back inside and surely about twenty minutes later, the nurse came back to tell me Eric was awake and well. I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly to me.

"Easy there, little girl, my bones are not made of steel," she said, and I released her immediately, apologizing.

"He will be sent to a room after they finish all the exams. Someone will call you then," the nurse informed me and went back to her work.

I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders and I sighed deeply in relief. Eric was okay. Everything was going to be okay.

0~º~0

**Eric**

When I came back to my senses I as was lying on what seemed to be a hospital bed. I tried to lift myself out of the bed but immediately decided against it as I felt my head sway dangerously.

_That is some heavy shit_, I thought to myself as I noticed the IV inserted on my arm.

Suddenly my thoughts turned to the events that had led to my current situation. Sookie. The fight. The bottle on my head.

I felt something wrapped around my head and instinctively raised my hand to it. Bandages. I must have been knocked down good. Concern flooded my mind as my thoughts turned back to Sookie. She was nowhere in sight. Was she okay?

_Let her be okay_, I wished silently but was rapidly interrupted by the small woman that somehow was now standing beside me and trying to flash a light into my eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked her as I moved away from the strange woman.

"I'm Dr. Ludwig and I'm testing your pupils' reaction to light. So, unless you want to stay here all night, you'll stop asking stupid questions and let me do my job," the no-nonsense testy doctor retorted and I conceded.

She finished her check up and was exiting my room when she turned around.

"Your sister is in the waiting room to see you" the doctor said as she flipped some pages on my chart, "Cookie or Sookie - I can't read this dribble the nurses call handwriting – anyway, she'll be sent in a few minutes," the doctor added and left.

Sookie was okay, thank the gods. I laid my head on the pillow, closed my eyes and released a sigh of relief.

0~º~0

**Sookie**

Ten more minutes passed before a doctor came to talk to me about Eric's injury. Apparently the wound was superficial, but the area the blow was delivered in is highly irrigated, which was the cause of the impressive amount of bleeding.

"Is he alright?"

"He will need to stay under observation for the night before being discharged. Like I said, the wound is superficial, but the loss of consciousness is something we need to keep an eye on," the small woman informed me.

"Can I see him now?" I asked.

"You're an impatient one aren't you? Yes, you can, but he's under some pain medication, so do not fear if he seems a bit off or sleepy," the doctor replied and led me to his room before going away.

Eric was lying under the bed sheets, in a hospital gown, his eyes closed so peacefully he seemed to be asleep. _Maybe he is_, I thought to myself as I remembered the doctor's words.

I walked closer to the bed, and took him in.

Aside from the bandage on the side of his head, he seemed as beautiful as ever, his tall frame occupying the entire length of the bed.

I reached for the hand nearest to me, and as I touched it, I felt it again – that spark.

I felt him move and when I looked up, he was watching me carefully, his eyes studying me so attentively that I felt naked under his intense gaze. I quickly removed my hand from his.

"Am I dead?" he asked with a smile and I recognized my words in his.

"No. Are you okay? You must have knocked with your head pretty bad, I think you might be hallucinating," I replied and smiled back at him.

"Perhaps you're right. My head feels like I've been knocked out with a bottle," he joked, but I couldn't laugh. Guilt was consuming me.

"Eric, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I never wanted for any of this to happen, I really didn.." I started rambling and tears clouded my vision.

"Shh. It's okay Sookie. Come here," he said seating himself on the bed. He reached for my hand and pulled me to sit next to him. "It's okay, don't worry. It wasn't your fault," he said and held me to him. He brushed a strand of hair off my face and kissed the top of my head. I inhaled deeply against his collarbone as he placed his lips to my hair, his scent flooding my nostrils and causing a sigh to escape my lips.

"Thank you for defending me," I murmured softly against his neck, and felt him shiver and rearrange himself in the bed. I pulled back from his embrace, thinking maybe I was hurting him.

"How grateful are you, Sookie?" he asked with a positively sinful leer and a mischievous glint in his eyes, all topped off with a wiggle of his brow. I laughed heartily.

"That kind of ruins it, when you say something like that. I was going to ask you if there was anything I could do to make it up to you, but it seems to me you're doing fine already, so I better get going," I replied as seriously as I could, trying hard not to crack up at the sudden lost puppy look in his face. I made a move for my purse, which I had settled on a nearby chair.

Eric was up in a millisecond, grabbing the hand I'd extended to the purse, but the sudden move made him wince and wobble a bit on his feet from the pain. I laced my arm around his bare back, and helped him support his weight back to the bed. I assisted him in getting into the bed, and tried my absolute best not to look at the award-wining tush Eric had, but failed shamelessly.

_Damn, that ass alone deserved a freaking worshiping altar_, my inner devil whispered seductively. There was nothing I could do but to agree with it.

Eric lowered his head on the pillow and I thought I saw him wince again.

"Eric, are you okay? Are you in pain? I can call the nurse for some pain medication," I asked concerned.

"There's no need to. A kiss ought to do it, Sookie," he said deviously and flashed me his 100 watt smile.

"You deceiving.." I started at him, but he interrupted me.

"Now, Sookie, do you want me to get upset and burst my stitches?" he asked and pointed to the bandaged area in his head.

"Noo.." I replied slowly.

"That's what I thought."

"Well, since you're feeling better, I'm going home. It's past 1 am, and I don't want to be late on my first day at "Cheek to Cheek", so I need to sleep. Clancy already left a message for Pam. She should be coming in at any moment now," I explained and moved to get my coat and purse.

"What if she doesn't? I'm going to stay here, all alone. No one to talk to. And I don't have my car here, so I'm not going to be able to get myself home. And did I mention I'm going to be all alone?" he pressed.

"Fine, I'll leave you my number, in case you need a ride or something," I resigned and he promptly extended me is phone to punch in the numbers as a big smile crossed his lips. I returned it and he made a call to mine.

"There, now you have mine too," he smiled and winked.

"Ok. Do you need anything else before I leave?" I asked out of courtesy.

"Actually, I do, yes," he answered and I turned back to him. "I need you to come out on a date with me."

I'm pretty sure I looked like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights.

"Whaaat? You're out of your mind! Must be those painkillers they gave you," I laughed nervously at him.

"Don't make me get on my knees, Sookie. Remember the stitches," he tried to blackmail me.

_Cunning little bastard._ He knew how to play the guilt card.

"Okay, fine, you win. We'll go out, but I get to choose the place. Satisfied?"

"Very," he replied with a leer. I rolled my eyes. "But I could be better," he added and I looked at him inquisitively.

"You still haven't given me my goodnight kiss."

"Keep dreamin', buddy," I replied.

"Keep dreamin'? Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you. After all, we were very… awake, yesterday morning," he insinuated while raising one of his brows.

"Goodnight Eric," I chuckled and left the room with a smile.

I called a cab and went home. Amelia was nowhere in sight. Well I guess that explained Pam's disappearance, too.

I took a quick shower and put on my favorite pajama pants and t-shirt before getting in bed while replaying the conversation between Eric and me at the hospital and that brought a satisfied smile to my face.

I was almost asleep when I heard the cell phone vibrate on the bedside table. It was a text from Eric.

**I find myself in a predicament: I'm still too pumped from the fight to sleep. Care to help relief a poor soul like me? -E**

I laughed at his lame attempt to tease me. It took me some time, but I managed to come back with what I thought was a good response.

**Count sheep 'till exhaustion. Works for me everytime. Have a good night, Eric. -Sookie**

My message had barely been sent, I already had a reply.

**Such a boring way to spend one's energy. Seems to me I need to teach you some new, much more ****pleasant**** techniques. ****Until then,**** sweet dreams, dear Sookie. -E**

My eyes bugged out as I took in the hidden meaning. I swallowed dry and squirmed a bit. It seemed like I was the restless one now.

_I guess he isn't that bad at teasing after all_, I mused and curled myself between the bed covers. It took me awhile before I was finally asleep.

0~º~0

**Eric**

In my normal condition, I might have raised my arm and sounded a victory cheer after she left – happy dance is for pussies – but as it was, I settled for a smug smile and a mental pat on the back. Sookie had agreed to go out with me. Okay, so I had used her guilt about what happened to get her to say yes, but then again I was never one to let such a good opportunity go to waste. After all, everything was fair in love and war.

_Love? Who the fuck said anything about love_, my wild inner voice roared back at me, and it had a point. I was into Sookie, that much I admitted it, but love? Pfft.

Love is for the weak, I remember my grandfather saying to me many times and I had believed it so far. I wondered for a moment if he was wrong.

I looked at the clock on the wall across the bed. It marked 1:45 am. Sookie should be home by now.

A flash of genius ran through my mind as I spotted the cell phone sitting on the table beside me. I typed the message and hit send. A few minutes later I received her reply.

**Count sheep 'till exhaustion. Works for me everytime. Have a good night, Eric. -Sookie**

I smiled to myself as I imagined her purposefully dismissing my words. So she wanted to play? I would teach her right, then.

I quickly composed a reply, this time making good use of my innuendo skills. When her reply didn't come, I knew I had won. I just wished I could see the lovely blush that surely would have formed as she read my words, the way it crept into her cheeks and across her face, spread to her neck, and perhaps down her heavenly body.

_Well, fuck me_, I thought. Now I was the awakened one.

It was a while before I managed to talk myself down and finally go to sleep.

***

I woke up around 11 am to the smell of coffee and Pam's snarky voice.

"Wake up, lazy boy."

"Look at that, if it isn't my MIA sister. Where the fuck were you all night?" I asked annoyed.

"I had a guest overnight. The cell was off and we didn't hear the phone," she offered casually, not even bothering with an apology. Meet Pam, the Ice Queen.

"Besides, the doctor says your fine. Just a bump in the head. That's what you get for getting yourself into a fight. I thought those days were long behind you, dear brother," she added with delight.

"They are," I answered, my voice laced with irritation.

"Then why did you do it? The club doesn't need the bad publicity. Imagine what would happen if word got out that the owner is getting into stupid fights. What then Eric," she pressed.

"It wasn't a stupid fight. I was defending Sookie from a drunken attacker," I replied and saw Pam's face light up amusement.

"Oh, really? So my big brother is a hero? Who would have known," she chuckled, "I knew this was going to be fun."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew from the moment I met her and realized who she was that I was going to have a blast with you two. You haven't even fucked and I'm already having the time of my life torturing you. Not even Dear Abby tops this," she added with a satisfied grin.

"Enough of it, Pam. Where are my discharge papers?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Here. The doctor gave you a prescription for painkillers, too."

"Excellent. Now get out, I need to get dressed."

"Not wanting me to take a peek, do you? Oh, I see. Are you saving the goods to Miss Stackhouse?" Pam teased.

"Out. Now!" I ordered and she exited. I could still hear her laugh as she walked down the hall.

I dressed and gathered my things, signed my papers and walked to the front door, where Pam was expecting me in my car - it was the first time ever I was glad that she had driven it.

Not twenty minutes later, I was parking the Corvette outside the apartment.

I went up and Pam followed. Since it was past noon, I ordered us some Chinese takeout and soon we were sitting at the table eating.

"Did you come to an agreement with your friends regarding their help?" I inquired.

"No, we did not. Since you and Sookie were both missing, we decided to schedule another meeting for this afternoon. We're to meet them at the dance studio around 3 pm," Pam answered.

_Excellent_, I thought to myself. I would get to see Sookie again. Perhaps she had already decided on where to go for our first date. Hopefully, the first of many.

"Good," I replied.

"Are there any news on Madden?" Pam asked.

"Not yet, but I'm waiting for a call. That ought to shed some light on Madden's intentions," I told her.

"Good. I hope that bastard burns in hell once and for all."

"That makes two of us," I agreed.

We ate in quiet peace after that, and once I had cleared the table Pam said her goodbyes and left, but not before teasing me again about Sookie and the meeting this afternoon.

I put the dishes in the washer and went to take a shower and dress in clean clothes, which I found rather difficult to decide on.

By the time I was dressed, it was almost time to leave. I grabbed my wallet, coat, keys, and sunglasses and eagerly headed out to my meet with Sookie.

0~º~0

**Sookie**

I woke up to the sound of a closing door, and I got up and went to see. Amelia was in the hall, slipping off of her jacket and hanging it before turning around.

"Oh, hey Sookie!" Amelia greeted sheepishly, looking like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Hi, Ames," I replied.

"How was your night?" she asked and I stared wide-eyed at her. She was kidding, right?

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"You didn't get my messages?"

"What messages?" she inquired as she reached for her phone.

"Those I sent you in the early hours of the morning telling you about the fight?" I asked in return.

"You got in a fight? Oh, god! Sookie, are you alright? Are you hurt?" she shrieked and jumped at me, hugging me tight.

"No I didn't get into a fight. Eric did," I managed to breathe out.

"What happened? Is he okay?" she asked and let me out of the tight embrace.

"A guy tried to harass me, Eric stepped in to defend me and ended up getting knocked out in the head with a bottle. The bouncer tried calling Pam, but she didn't answer. He called an ambulance and I rode with Eric to the ER. He got there unconscious and they made some exams but he's fine now. I talked to him when he woke up. They're releasing him this morning," I explained quickly.

"Looks like Mr. Asshole is quite the Prince Charming, after all," Amelia joked.

"Yeah, but he's still a manipulative bastard. He tricked me into going out on a date with him! Can you believe this?!"

"Well, the guy sure knows what he wants, you've got to give him credit for that."

"I can't believe your defending him, Amelia!" I replied in outrage.

"Sweetie, you're seeing it all wrong. I'm just saying he's into you, big time. Maybe he's not that bad. You should give him the benefit of the doubt. Go out with him. See how it goes. Maybe you'll enjoy yourself. Who knows? You could use a bit of fun in your life, Sookie."

"I don't know if I can. After what happened with Quinn, I don't know…" I started but stopped quickly and Amelia took my hand in hers.

"Sweetie, it's okay, you can talk to me. You know you can trust me. Let it out. I'm here for you," she said and smiled. I breathed in and told her everything.

I told her about how sad I was the year that followed Gran's death and the decision I made on Mardi Gras the following year to get drunk and forget my sorrows for one night.

"That's when I met Quinn. He had moved into New Orleans a few weeks ago, to work in a friend's motorcycle shop, and we hit it off right away. I was so wasted that I ended up inviting him to my apartment that night and we had sex. The sex wasn't that good, but it felt nice to have someone to wake up and talk to in the morning, and we started seeing each other.

I didn't like being alone and so the need to have someone around made me believe I was in love with him.

He seemed a good guy, a bit too possessive, but I was so blinded I mistook that possessiveness for love," I explained and continued, "by June I had invited him to move in with me." I inhaled and breathed out slowly, trying to calm my nerves.

"Go on, sweetie, let it all out," Amelia said understandingly.

"By the end of August, things started to go wrong. He spent most of his nights out, and when he was home he always brought his shady friends along for booze and games, the motorcycle noises keeping me awake most part of the night. I was getting so tired of it all I decided to confront him one day. He threatened to leave me, but I couldn't stand the thought of being alone, so I dropped it. Until two weeks ago," I added, my voice strained from fighting off the tears that threatened to fall.

"It was late in the night, and I was so deep asleep for the first time in days I didn't hear him pounding on the door. Amelia, he was so drunk, and I so was afraid. When I look at it now I can't understand what went through my mind that made me open the door, but that's what I did. He was so angry, Amelia, it scared the life out of me. He grabbed me by the arm and yelled at me. I pleaded and tried to break free but he wouldn't let go, he just kept shaking me. I feared for the worst, Ames, I really did, but my neighbor Bellefleur - he's a cop - heard the noise and came to my help. He arrested Quinn and took him to the station. I pressed charges, filed a restraint order and moved out. And now I'm here," I finished, the tears falling free now.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry for you. If I had known, I would have gone to New Orleans and killed the son of a bitch. You should have called me earlier, hon," Amelia said while hugging me, "but the important thing is that you're safe and you're okay now, and you'll never have to see him. Ever again."

"Thank you," was all I managed to whisper.

We stayed like that for a little while, until my stomach growled, soon followed by Amelia's and we laughed at their timing.

We went to the kitchen to fix us breakfast. We ate and talked about the previous evening, and Amelia told me about the new meeting that was to take place this afternoon.

"We didn't get to discuss things last night, since you and Eric had apparently disappeared to god-knows-where to do god-knows-what, so this morning, Pam and I decided to arrange another meeting," Amelia said. "They're coming over to the studio around 3 pm, so we'll have lots of time to discuss your classes and schedule. Lafayette says he wants to see for himself, and I quote 'How well you shake your ass'," she said and I could do nothing but laugh.

"With another teacher, we'll share some of the classes and maybe implement up a few other styles we haven't managed to yet. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds great! I can't wait to start teaching again. It will be so much fun, the two of us together again!" I answered with excitement.

"Good to know. Now let's get moving. I don't want Laf sending me some bad voodoo mojo shit for getting late again," Amelia chuckled as we cleaned up the dishes and headed for our rooms to shower and dress.

As we got in Amelia's car to drive to the studio, I wondered about the meeting and seeing Eric again. After my talk with Amelia about Quinn, I couldn't help but notice how different Eric was from him.

I felt a strange fluttering sensation on my stomach, a mix of anxiety and excitement. Afternoon couldn't come soon enough and I found myself anticipating our date.

TBC

* * *

Sooo, what did you think? Did you like my New Year's present for you? Let me know. All you have to do is press that green button and let me know! Reviews = Viking kisses!

Also, if haven't seen it, my Christmas gift for you all is sittin' on my profile and it's called "**True Bloody Christmas**". It's my TB/SVM version of the christmas song "12 days of Christmas". I hope you like it.

On another pimping note, congratulations to the winners of the **Poppin' Eric's Cherry** contest!

Voting Poll winners:

**1st Place** The Pact by **smfogleman**

**2nd Place** Best and Right by **tradermare**

Judges' Selection winners:

**1st Place** Digging In by **jen4310**

**2nd Place** The Heights by **sarita(dot)alex **(we all know how screwed up FF, but not showing a name just because it has a dot in between is just plain stupid!)

Stop by the Poppin' Eric's Cherry profile or comunnity and check out the winner stories as well as all of the other amazing ones!


	7. I Bet You Look Good On The Dance Floor

**A/N:** I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris does, but I can say that I am the proud owner of seven SVM paperback books and two Black Brotherhood novels – I'm not even telling the number of pdf files! (yes, I'm a sucker for vampire hunks).

Puns aside, any remaining mistakes are mine.

Many thanks to Pixiegiggles, for beta-ing this chapter for me. She worked miracles with her magic spelling wand so this chapter could go to the dance! Have you read her story "The FStop"? No?? Then what the hell are you doing here? Go, now! But don't forget to return and read mine!

Now, I would like to ask you to give the songs for this chapter a listen, especially Serenata, by Immediate Music. There is also a choir-less version of this piece, but IMO, its force and sentiment doesn't even come close to the version I present you. Believe me, I wouldn't be asking this if I didn't think it was worth it. The music is intense and extremely moving. Let me know if it moved you as much as it did Sookie =)

Oh, and while you're at it, take a look at the hot stuff video below, too. It's funny, I promise!

Songs for this chapter:

**I Bet You Look Good On The Dance Floor – Artic Monkeys** http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=c7dt1li5SyY

**Serenata (Choir) - Immediate ****Music** http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=W9fWC-xEOgs

**Hot Stuff – Donna Summer** http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=VZuCqT2qbFk (this is the scene (and song) of the movie Eric is remembering)

With no further ado, enjoy. I'll meet you all at the end.

* * *

**Previously on 'The Sound of Music':**

_As we got in Amelia's car to drive to the studio, I wondered about the meeting and seeing Eric again. After my talk with Amelia about Quinn, I couldn't help but notice how different Eric was from him._

_I felt a strange fluttering sensation on my stomach, a mix of anxiety and excitement. Afternoon couldn't come soon enough and I found myself anticipating our date._

*** 0~º~0 ***

**7****. I Bet You Look Good On The Dance Floor**

**Sookie**

By 10:15 a.m. we were already at the studio, where an absurdly anxious Lafayette awaited us.

Okay, who was I kidding? He looked like a parakeet on crack. But I was a lady, so I kept my observation to myself and tried my very best to control the laugher that threatened to escape me. I was going to voice my concern when Amelia beat me to it.

"Lafayette, what the hell is wrong with you? You look like a girl in the bathroom line dying to pee," she commented bluntly. I couldn't have said it better. Well, maybe I could have, but there was no way in hell I was actually going to.

"Well, you see, I'm not dying to piss, but I am dying to know what happened last night with little miss sunshine there," he said while pointing his chin in my direction, "and Mr. Viking God."

I stared at him in disbelief. "How do you-"

"Know? Honeycakes, Laf knows everything. Besides, Pam called a few minutes ago about setting up a new meeting for this afternoon. She was in the hospital with tall, blonde, and gorgeous," he supplied.

"Oh," I said and felt my cheeks flush.

"Oh? Sook, you can do better than that. Now spill, sugar," he demanded, placing his hands on his hips and tapping his foot. I replayed the events I had just told Amelia about, and watched his eyes fill first with fear, then excitement. As soon as I finished telling him about the fight and how Eric got a date out of it, Lafayette grabbed me by the waist and twirled me across the room.

"Lafayette put me down!"

"Not until you tell me I can help you pick the place where you two love birds are going for your date," he exclaimed.

"Fine, you can help me pick the place. Now put me down," I demanded, and he conceded. "It's not like I know Shreveport that much. I don't know what I was thinking when I said yes. I should have said no."

"Oh, coulda, woulda, shoulda. You said yes and that's what matters. Now, when is this fabulous date taking place?" Lafayette asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I haven't decided yet, but I guess I need to. I'm pretty sure he'll want the answer this afternoon."

"Tell you what. Why don't we choose the place and then you two settle on the day?" He suggested, and I gladly agreed.

It only took a few minutes for Lafayette and Amelia to come up with a winner. I couldn't help but stifle a giggle as I imagined Eric's face when he saw the place. Boy, was he in for a surprise.

Soon enough, Amelia's first students started coming in and she left to get dressed, leaving Lafayette and me in the room.

"So, blondie, let's see what you got. Go prep and I'll meet you in that smaller room over there."

Since his first class didn't start until noon, we spent the rest of the time dancing and discussing my favorite styles in order to come up with a schedule for me.

I would teach a couple of ballroom classes with him as well as a few Latin ones, since those were my favorites, along with the contemporary dance class Amelia wanted to start offering. All in all, it was a great schedule; I would get to teach what I enjoyed the most and would have Amelia and Lafayette to pair with me on some of the other styles.

After helping me figure out my schedule, he handed me a pile of paperwork to fill out and went to get ready to teach his hip-hop class.

I finished going over the contract and signed the additional papers for health insurance, went to take a quick shower and change into the workout gear I had packed into my bag earlier this morning—a pair of black loose workout pants and a form fitting plum top. As I stepped out of the locker room, Amelia emerged out of the first classroom, soon followed by her students. I returned the signed paperwork to her.

"Now you're officially a teacher at 'Cheek to Cheek'! Welcome to the gang!" she congratulated me.

"Thanks, Ames," I replied with a smile and told her about the schedule Lafayette had designed for me.

"Well, speaking of the devil!" Amelia said as Laf joined us in the hall, "Sookie was just telling me about her schedule."

"What do you think? Too much? Should I cut back on a few?" Lafayette asked.

"No!" Amelia and I exclaimed at the same time.

"It's perfect," I said and they both smiled at me.

"So, what do you ladies want for lunch? I think maybe we should order. Pam and that yummy brother of hers will be here soon."

"Thai?" Amelia suggested and we both agreed. They gave me the number of a place that was nearby and left their orders with me so that I could call the restaurant while they showered.

Soon enough, we were all sitting in the office eating our lunch, and still had some time to spare afterward. Lafayette stayed in the office to process my information into the computer while Amelia gave me a tour and told me about the studio. She led me to the remaining empty room, by far the largest of the three, where she showed me the beautiful grand piano they had acquired recently.

The light entered the room through the high windows and spilled across the maple wood floor in warm, golden rays, giving it an ethereal feel. She told me to pick some music for my classes from the collection of CDs they had on the nearest shelf, before Lafayette called her about some computer problem.

From Latin to classical music, passing by rap, pop and chill-out, they had it all. As I perused over the CD covers I came across a recorded one. Its title—Orchestral Epics—caught my attention. I popped the CD into the player and pressed play. The first notes had barely escaped the speakers and immediately I recognized the music; the choir version of Serenata, by Immediate Music.

I felt the pull of the composition calling to me like a siren's song, and I was suddenly overpowered by the desire to dance. I ran to my bag and grabbed my ballet shoes, quickly tying the elastic band to my ankle, and assumed my position in the center of the room.

The music filled me from the inside out and I let myself go, moving in tune with it. First with slow, enfolding movements and then with strong emotion-filled steps, as the music assumed a more powerful and demanding tempo. I danced for myself, for Amelia and Lafayette, for Gran. I danced to mourn the life that ended and to celebrate the new one that had begun, with every fiber of my living, breathing body.

The music was over before I noticed, and as I turned to grab a towel from my bag to clean off some of the sweat in my face and neck, I saw him.

Our eyes locked for a second or two. His gaze was so intense, I was surely going to self combust from the blazing fire that radiated from his ice blue eyes.

I forced myself to look in another direction so he wouldn't see me blush, before I spoke.

"What are you doing here? You're early. Do you want something?"

0~º~0

**Eric**

I followed Pam's instructions to her friend Amelia's studio where the meeting was to take place. Despite the difficulties in reading the so called 'map' Pam had drawn for me—a bunch of lines that crossed each other without street names or a single reference point—I managed to arrive with ten minutes to spare, so I invited myself in.

I called to see if there was someone in the closed room behind the front desk, but there was no answer, so I went to do some recon on the place and wandered a bit until I heard the faint sound of a voice. The voice seemed to come from the last room at the end of the hall, and as I got closer to the source of the sound, the voice became a choir that complemented a strong piece of music with passion. I pushed the slightly open door and was momentarily blinded, first by the bright rays of sun that spread across the wooden floor and mirrored walls, and then by the astounding image of countless dancing Sookies, duplicates of the flesh and blood beautiful woman dancing in the mirrors around the room. I froze, mesmerized by the sight in front of me.

She moved with grace and ease, as if she were being tugged by strings at the hands of a proficient harp player—arms and legs sliding fluidly across the air as if she were the insubstantial substance itself, and eyes closed in both extreme concentration and bliss.

She was breathtaking. Out of this world. The true embodiment of Freya.

She danced with so much fire and passion, it was impossible not to be completely enthralled by her presence. It was amazing how such a small body as hers could contain such zest for life.

I stood there, immobilized, drinking in every movement she made. I didn't even realize the music had ended until Sookie cleared her throat and asked me what I was doing there and what I wanted.

"You," I answered immediately, and she stared at me in surprise. I couldn't understand her reaction, until it hit me. Talk about a Freudian slip.

_Way to go Northman_, I silently chided myself.

I shook my head quickly to clear the desire I was sure was evident in my eyes, and perhaps a bit in my jeans too, before correcting myself. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. What I meant was, I wanted to watch you. I was watching you. You're a remarkable dancer."

"Thank you. How's the head?" she asked while pointing at my stitches. "Does it hurt much?"

"Nah, I'm fine, really. Nothing a good painkiller can't take care of," I answered, my eyes steady on her as she moved in my direction me.

"You don't need to put up the tough guy act, at least not with me. I was there, remember? I saw how bad it was. Now let me take a look at that war wound."

I was going to argue, but the moment I felt her warm hands on my face, pulling my head down towards her, I forgot all about it and just savored the feeling.

"The cut looks better, that's for sure," she replied while examining it. "Did you get yourself some magic health potion?" she joked, her mouth so close I could feel her hot breath against my face. I was extremely tempted to lean in those few inches and kiss her full lips. But I figured she probably wouldn't appreciate it as much as I would, not so soon anyway; so I restrained myself from giving in to my primal needs.

_All in good time_, I thought to myself, _the moment will come when she will want it as much as me._

"Does it hurt?"

"Not one bit," I said. Not much, at least.

"Looks like the injury scored you some pretty good painkillers."

"And then some," I answered, and she gave me a puzzled look, too good to pass, "I also earned a date."

"Oh," she said, her voice barely a whisper and I saw her cheeks turn the loveliest shade of pink as my words sunk in. I wondered how far the blush went.

"Yeah, about that. When—" she was interrupted when the door swung open, revealing an amused Lafayette, Pam and Amelia.

"So this is where you've been hiding," Pam's voice echoed from behind me, interrupting our conversation.

"There was no one in the lobby, so I let myself in," I explained, my eyes still focused on Sookie.

"Since we're all here, shall we get started?" Amelia asked, gathering a collective yes from us all.

"Let's move to the office then," she added as they left the room. Sookie moved to follow her.

_Not so fast_, my mind supplied, and I reached for her hand.

"We're not done talking yet. You're not getting away so easily."

"We can finish this talk later. I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I'm a woman of my word. Better learn that, buddy," she replied and gave me a confident smirk before sauntering off to the office, her gorgeous ass swaying to the beat of imaginary music.

I just crossed my arms, leaned back and enjoyed the view. Could you really blame me?

"Are you coming?" she asked teasingly as she reached for the door.

My head tilted back to its former position. "Oh, yes," I answered, my voice lower than it should be recommended at the time. What can I say? This woman did unspeakable things to me.

"I am most definitely coming," I added for good measure and watched her flinch ever so slightly when my forearm made contact with hers as I walked past her and into the hallway that led back to the office.

Apparently I had the same impact on her, and in my book, that were very good news.

I held the office door open, signaling her to pass, and receiving a "Thank you" in return. I could be a gentleman, when I wanted to. I just normally chose not to. Being an arrogant GQ motherfucker—as I was referred many times by women—was way more fun. But that was with others. This was Sookie, and somehow, that made it completely different.

"You're welcome" I replied, and was awarded with the lovely upward curving of her lips into a shy yet sincere smile.

_One small step for man, one giant leap for me_, I thought as I returned the genuine smile, one that I vowed to put on her lips as many times as humanly possible.

I took my place on the couch arm next to Pam, leaving the empty place on the chair closest to Lafayette for Sookie. It could be interpreted as yet another gentlemanly move, but that wasn't exactly my reason; Lafayette was great guy and a good friend, but that didn't mean I enjoyed being felt up by him.

All things considered, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, so I kept that piece of information for myself.

"So, tells us what you had in mind for your club," Amelia asked as soon as we were all seated. No beating around bush with that one.

"The opening of that new bar across the street has had an impact on our club's income. In order to prevent that loss from becoming a significant problem, and because at the moment we can't divert funds from our company in order to fight the break in the income flow, Pam and I were wondering if you would be interested in setting up a temporary partnership, so to speak."

"And what would this partnership consist in, Hot Stuff?" Lafayette asked with a flirtatious smile. "Please, do tell."

Hadn't heard that one since The Full Monty, back in the 90's. I nodded at Pam for her to answer this one while I tried to keep myself from laughing as I recalled the scene.

"As you are all aware, our establishment is also a karaoke and concert room, and the floor is large enough that it can be turned into a dance floor if necessary. That's where you come in. Eric and I were talking about it and I came up with the idea of implementing a couple of weekly themed nights for karaoke, and, with your help, for dancing. We are willing to open a free tab for all of you at the club, as well as occasional guests of your choice, along with free publicity for your dance school in our club. This would of course be in addition to a monetary payment for your services. The pay wouldn't be much, given the circumstances, but it can be negotiated." Pam said, and we both waited impatiently as Amelia and Lafayette talked it over for a few minutes—first with each other, and then with Sookie—before they reached an agreement. Amelia was the one who spoke up.

"We believe your offer is well beyond generous. You were the ones who helped us when we first started our business, no questions asked, no ifs or buts, and now that the opportunity has presented itself, we would love to return the favor. We don't want you guys to worry about payment—as long as you are willing to cover any expenses that might come up, we're more than glad to help any which way we can. Besides, if we can promote our studio here, it will most definitely pay off the investment."

"I take it then that your answer is yes" I inquired.

"Yes. So, when do we start?" Amelia asked back, and we rose from our seats and shook hands, as if to seal the agreement.

"We can discuss the details later. Say, dinner?" Pam intervened promptly, linking her arm with Amelia's and offering the brunette her trademark cunning smile; Amelia followed her out of the room laughing giddily. Lafayette snorted at the two before turning his attention to us. A knowing smile played on his lips as he made his exit, leaving Sookie and me alone in the office.

_Perfect__._

I smiled lightly and in return she looked at me timidly, her cheeks taking on that light pinkish color I was growing so fond of. I felt like laughing; it was endearing seeing the way she reacted to my presence. It made me profoundly curious how such a beautiful and enticing woman as her—a true temptress—could be so unaware of her effect on men. It was both amusing and highly arousing. I wanted to know more about it, about her, and this date would be the perfect opportunity to do so.

"Where were we?" I broke the silence. "Oh yes, our date. You were saying something."

"Yes. I wanted to ask you about the day of the date. Maybe Tuesday or Wednesday, 'cause tomorrow might be a bit soon, and you might not be up for it, so I was thinking Tuesday or Wednesday, or even Thursday, if you want ..." she rambled.

She was lovely when she rambled, I noticed. She would get all worked up and mumbled to herself, and then she blushed after realizing what happened, shutting up abruptly and staring at her feet. It was quite the opposite of the fiery disposition that she normally showed, and the fact that she could be a little spitfire in one moment and a shy, blushing schoolgirl in the next was very alluring.

"Tomorrow is perfect," I offered.

"Oh, okay," she said and looked at me, her face lighting up a little. "It's settled then."

"So, may I ask where we are going?"

"It's a secret, so I can't tell you. You'll see when we get there." She offered nothing. It seemed I had to turn on the charm and try harder.

"But how do you expect me to know what to wear if you don't tell me? You don't want me to look _inappropriate_, do you?" I said, throwing in an eyebrow wiggle for good measure. She swallowed visibly. _Score._

"I … ah … no. I guess not."

"Well, then, you better give me something,"

"We're going dancing—sort of. Dress casually, but warm."

"You're not going to give me anything else, Sookie?"

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see, pal," she laughed as we walked out of the office and towards the front door, where the others would be waiting for us.

"I'm not very good with waiting, but I can try. I bet you look good on a dance floor. In fact, from what I saw earlier, I know you do. You have an amazing … technique, but I could still teach you a thing or two."

"Thanks, but what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, stopping in her tracks.

"You'll have to wait and see, too," I threw her words back at her and she huffed a bit. Now that we were going to be working together, I would certainly enjoy experimenting with the many ways I could to get a rise out of her.

"Fine."

"What time tomorrow? I can pick you up, if you tell me your address." Couldn't hurt to try.

"There's no need. I'll meet you at the club. Say, 9 p.m.?"

"It's a date."

"So, I guess I'll see you then," Sookie said, biting her lip a little.

I couldn't help myself. I raised my hand to her face and freed her bottom lip with my thumb, savoring the softness of her plump lip against the rough skin on the pad of my finger.

Involuntarily or not, I felt her lean in a few inches into my palm. I desperately wanted to kiss her slightly parted lips but refrained, instead laying a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Her eyes closed for a brief moment, and a barely audible sigh escaped her lips before I felt her body stiffen at the sound of Lafayette's voice.

"Hey, if you two lovebirds are done now, I _would_ like to close up and go home; got's ta go get my beauty on. I got a hot date with a hunk of burnin' man meat..."

Just then, I wished I had that X-Men guy eye laser powers—I wanted to pulverize Lafayette so badly. Dude had to learn some manners. And that included how not to cockblock a friend.

"We'll be right out," I barked at the guy. At least he had the decency to look properly admonished.

"I'm sorry about that," I said to her as we walked outside. "He's an okay guy, but sometimes he can be a bit …"

"Too much?"

"Yes, among other things."

Sookie laughed. "Well, I have to go now. Amelia is waiting for me," she said and pointed to the brunette's car. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"See you tomorrow, Sookie," I said as she walked away, waving, and got in the car. I watched them drive away and didn't notice Lafayette by my side until he spoke.

"She's a great girl."

"She is."

"You got it bad, don't you, loverboy?" he asked while he watched me, watching them, until I could no longer see the car.

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me, mister. I'm just sayin', she's not one of your drooling barfly skanks. She's good people, so don't you go hurting her, you hear me?"

"I don't intend to."

"Good thing we're on the same page here. Gotta run now. See ya, bitch!" he said and we went our separate ways.

I got in the car and drove home, wondering if there was any truth in Lafayette's words. I was attracted to Sookie, of that much I was pretty damn sure; I cared about her, loved teasing her. But 'like her' like her? I didn't know. Perhaps this date would shed some light on the subject.

Tomorrow was clearly still too far way for my taste.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** So, where do you think Sookie is taking Eric for their date? Take a guess and you might get a sneak peek from the next chapter in return! *giggles*

Now, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now, but I kept forgetting. I would very much like to know how was it that you found my story: a recommendation from a friend, a mention on a forum, a simple search, anything. Just let me know. I'm mighty curious!


	8. First Date

A/N: Disclaimer - As usual, CH owns the kids, I just like to dress them up and play a little bit.

My lovelies, sorry for the delay, but my muse deserted me. Apparently, she was afraid of Viktor; I think you'll see why.

But then I got so fed up with that shiz that told her to put her big girl panties on and deal with it. Well, that's what she did, alright.

Not happy with the 4000 words I already had when I posted the teaser almost 2 weeks ago, she decided I needed another 2500 more. I'm not complaining, and I don't think you will either after you read some of the crazy things she had me writing.

A very special 'thank you' to **pixiegiggles**, my beta fairy godmother for taking some of her precious time to beta to this one. The ugly mistakes in it made pre-magic Cinderella look like a freakin' runway model. For real. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Songs for this chapter:

**First Date – Blink 182** .com/watch?v=5j1qLMv9IIM

**Shake, Rattle and Roll - Bill Haley & His Comets** .com/watch?v=k8nQ7xw9ATo

**I Want You To Want Me – Cheap Trick** .com/watch?v=HBQ9dm7zaQU

With no further ado, enjoy. I'll meet you all at the end.

**

* * *

**

Previously on 'The Sound of Music':

_"Don't huh me, mister. I'm just sayin', she's not one of your drooling barfly skanks. She's good people, so don't you go hurting her, you hear me?"_

_"I don't intend to."_

_"Good thing we're on the same page here. Gotta run now. See ya, bitch!" he said and we went our separate ways._

_I got in the car and drove home, wondering if there was any truth in Lafayette's words. I was attracted to Sookie, of that much I was pretty damn sure; I cared about her, loved teasing her. But 'like her' like her? I didn't know. Perhaps this date would shed some light on the subject._

_Tomorrow was clearly still too far way for my taste._

*** 0~º~0 ***

**8. First Date**

**Sookie**

By the time I finished putting away my CD collection on the shelf and my toiletries in the bathroom, Amelia was popping her head through my bedroom door, with the promise of some new chick flick filled with yummy men, popcorn and diet Coke.

Could anyone ask for a better lazy Sunday afternoon? I don't think so. We just grabbed our coats and were out the door to the nearest movie theater.

The movie was exactly what it promised to be – silly, perfect women and even more perfect, fuckhot men. Just what the doctor ordered, but I couldn't help comparing them to a Viking god that kept assaulting my thoughts.

After the movie we went to Merlotte's for a quick dinner and then some sightseeing. Shreveport reminded me very much of pre-Katrina New Orleans and I couldn't help the smile that crept into my face as I imagined how much Gran would have loved it here.

We arrived home just before midnight, said our goodnights and went to sleep, or in my case, tried.

I woke up the next morning, not as well rested as I should have been, but nonetheless giddy for what the day reserved – my very first teaching classes at Cheek to Cheek.

I was scheculed for Salsa with Lafayette at 10 am, followed by a class of Viennese Waltz with Amelia at 11:30 am and later, a double class of Tango from 3 pm to 5 pm with Laf.

The students were great and incredibly kind, and I already had enough sign ups to open a class of Paso Doble and two of contemporary dance Amelia wanted to offer so badly.

By 5:45 I was showered and ready to go home, slightly tired from the classes, but happy as a clam; I was working amongst friends, doing what I loved the most. And I had a date.

Life was shaping up to be something good again and for that I was incredibly thankful, I thought to myself as the wind whipped my hair around while Amelia sped down the road.

I suddenly felt like laughing. No good reason, just because. So I did.

"Sookie are you feeling okay?" Amelia blurted out, startled by my chuckles. "You look, I don't know, drunk?"

I dropped out of happy stance and I gave her my best death glare.

"I mean, good drunk! Giddy drunk. You look happy and excited. I haven't seen you like this in so long. Maybe, since that quarterback guy back in college, what was his name?"

"Alcide."

"Oh, yeah, Alcide. I haven't seen you this excited since that guy finally got the balls to ask you out. Is this, by any chance, the handy work of a fine, blond, viking sized man, who just happens to be Pam's brother?"

The mere mention of him was enough to make my cheeks flare.

"Omigod! It totally is, isn't it?" Amelia squeaked next to me in complete fangirl mode.

I blushed some more.

"Yup, your face lights up every time I mention him. Eric. Eric, Eric, Eric. See?"

I just felt my face getting warmer, and surely, redder. London bus kind of red.

"Oh, hush, Amelia."

"You so totally want him, Sook. It's written all over your face! So, what did he do? I want deets!"

She was not going to let this go until I 'fessed up. I took a deep breath.

"We're going out today," I blurted out quickly, hoping she wouldn't hear it.

No such luck.

"What was that, sweetie?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief. She'd heard me alright, she just wanted to tease me mercilessly. I'd been on the receiving end of that treatment many times before, so I knew better than to avoid the subject. It was better to just come clean with it.

I cleared my throat and answered again.

"Date. Tonight."

Amelia stared at me. And then shrieked. An honest to God, freaking RPatz worthy shriek. I momentarily thought I'd gone deaf. For real.

"Ames, you know I love you, but if you really want me to go on this date, deaf and dead ain't gonna help me in any capacity," I said as I shook my head, trying to stop the ringing that threatened to take residence up in my middle ear.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry," she replied and set her eyes back on the road. "I got carried away."

"No kidding!"

"Why didn't you tell me? It's just, I'm so happy for you. He might be a big tease, but deep down-"

"Really deep down."

"-really deep down, he's a nice guy. Plus, he totally wants you, too. The way he kept glancing at you during the meeting yesterday, when he thought no one was watching … damn, I wouldn't blame you if your panties burst into fire."

"Amelia!" I chided her, slightly embarrassed. She grinned and I offered my best _'What?'_ look.

"I'm just saying, _carpe diem_ girl! Seize the day Sook, or whatever the day brings along. I surely wouldn't mind doing some seizing of own with a fine male specimen like him," she said with mischief and I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'll keep that in mind" I replied as we entered the condo's garage and rode the elevator to our floor.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I had Calvin make you a copy of the keys. You'll never know when you'll need to sneak someone in the middle of the night," Amelia said while handing me the brand new set.

"I assure you, these will never serve _that_ purpose," I replied, opening the apartment's door.

"Oh sweetie, don't make promises you won't be able to keep," she said and gave me one of those silly winks of her.

I didn't have a smart comeback so I just laughed and made my excuses to go to my room and take a small nap before I had to start getting ready for the night ahead.

I woke around 7:30 pm, rested but anxious for the date. But it was a good kind of anxious, the type that gives an extra swing to your step and makes you smile all goofy.

Damn, I was screwed.

I draw myself a bath and soaked in the vanilla scented water for a good twenty minutes before I got up to dry myself with a fluffy towel and apply some lotion. I quickly blow dried my hair, applied some mascara and a light pink lipstick, just to give my lips a little bit more color.

I dressed in my oldest and comfiest jeans, black t-shirt and a midnight blue sweater that matched my underwear, put on some socks and my favorite pair of black Nikes, and I was ready to go.

I looked at the DVD player clock as I grabbed my purse to leave, the neon blue light marking 8:55. Damn, how did it got so late?

I made a sandwich quickly, grabbed some fruit to eat on my way to the bar and was out the door.

By the time I finally pulled into the parking lot of The Velvet Room, I was almost 30 minutes late. Damn Shreveport traffic; who would have thought it could be worse than New Orleans?

I locked the car and walked to the entrance of the club, making a mental note to remember about it so I wouldn't arrive this late next time.

I swear, I could have palmfaced myself right then and there. Who said there would ever be a next time? Clearly I was reading too much into this thing or whatever it was that was going on between Eric and me, right?

But then I thought back to what Amelia had said to me earlier - _Carpe diem._

_Well, here goes nothing._ Taking a deep calming breath, I walked in.

I spotted Eric right away, leaning against the bar, talking to a dark haired man.

Damn, he exuded sexiness through every pore. He looked as handsome as ever, his blond hair falling over his shoulders, contrasting with the forest green v-neck t-shirt he was wearing – which I might add, clung to his torso in _all_ the right places.

I felt a smile form on my face as got closer to him, but it disappeared as soon as I took in the expression on his face.

He looked angry. No, not angry. Downright furious.

_Oh, hell._

0~º~0

**Eric**

Fuck. This night just kept getting better and better. Not.

I wasn't afraid to admit it. I was looking forward to going out with Sookie, so when 15 minutes had passed and she was still a no show, I pushed the idea of being stood up to the back of my mind, because Eric Northman _didn't_ get stood up - _ever_ - and I wasn't about to start now. So I tried to focus on the fact that she was merely running late. Women were always late.

Yeah, that was it. Hopefully.

I tried to occupy myself with some bartending duties, and not look at my watch.

Mission failed. Almost 9:30 and Sookie still hadn't shown.

I'd been stood up.

I was the parodied Sheriff of Rottingham and Sookie was the invisible Robin Hood-esque character, white-glove-slapping me with an iron gauntlet.

_Maybe I should call her, _a small voice whispered in my brain, but it was quickly bulldozed by the beast screaming at me.

_What the fuck? Eric Northman doesn't sit around, deciding to whether he should call a girl or not .Pussy whipped pansy ass dudes do! Grow a set!_

Fuck, now I was pissed off. First with myself, for putting too many expectations into this date thing and second with the person that had just entered my bar.

Which most definitely wasn't Sookie.

Viktor Madden. Just fucking great_._ Could this night go any worse?

"Eric, you can't possibly imagine how good it is to see with my own eyes that you are still very much alive," Viktor said. The fucker actually had the gall to smile.

"I wish I could say the same for your, Viktor. To what do I owe the displeasure?"

"Heard you had a little accident the other night with one of my costumers."

"And?"

"In the name of my clientele, I'd like to apologize for the inconvenience," he leered. "I also came to check out the competition. Quaint little place you've got here, Northman."

"What do you want, Viktor?"

"How's your club doing these days?"

"I'm afraid that is none of your fucking business, so I'll ask again. What the fuck do you want?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just your ruin, old friend."

"Tough luck then, we're doing just fine."

"Just fine isn't exactly perfect, now is it?"

I was ready to tell Viktor to take his psychobabble bullshit and stick it up where the sun don't shine when I saw her. Sookie was standing right at the entrance, beautiful as ever in low slung, loose jeans and a tight blue sweater, but her face was filled with apprehension as she stared right at me.

The concern displayed all over her face was enough to quench my anger, my hands relaxing and unclenching as the tension and fury washed out of my body and were replaced by contentment. She had come.

Sookie waved her hand, giving me an apologetic smile which I couldn't help but return, when I noticed Viktor's confusion at my sudden greatly improved mood.

"If you'll excuse me Viktor, I have more important subjects to attend to. I trust you know the way out," I said and walked past him to greet Sookie with a kiss on her left cheek that was rewarded with a low sigh of approval.

Good God, the sounds this woman made would drive me mad, sooner than later.

"I almost thought you weren't co-" I was saying, but she cut me off.

"I'm so sorry I'm late-" she started at the same time but stopped and giggled at the situation.

I laughed. "You first."

"I'm so, so sorry for being this late. Gran would kill me for leaving someone waiting. I had my first classes today and I just got so tired I ended up napping too much, and spent too much time in the bath, and then there was so much traffic, and now I'm just going to shut up cuz I'm rambling again. Sorry."

She was also blushing again, that delicious crimson I was growing so fond of. Good God, I wanted to touch her so badly.

"It's okay, you're here now. Shall we go then?" I asked, placing my left hand on the small of her back and guiding her to the entrance. Behind me, I heard Viktor clear his throat.

"New girlfriend, Eric?" he cooed mockingly.

I felt anger boil in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm not his girlfriend," she stepped in quickly.

The stinging I felt when she said it didn't go unnoticed.

"She's not my girlfriend, Madden. But even if she were, again, it's none of your fucking busi-"

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss S …." Viktor interrupted, extending his hand to greet Sookie, but stopping abruptly as he took her in. Sookie frowned, as if she was trying to remember something while cautiously extending her hand to shake his. Viktor seemed momentarily surprised, but his expression swiftly shifted to one of undiluted deviousness.

I knew that face all too well. I'd been on the receiving end of it too many times. What the hell was the scumbag planning?

"Sookie Stackhouse," she answered, hesitant.

"Miss Sookie Stackhouse, what a delightful name! It matches your exquisite beauty most perfectly," he leered, taking her hand and kissing the back, where he lingered. I saw red.

"My name is Viktor Madden, but you, my darling, may call me Viktor."

"I, ah … thank you," Sookie replied awkwardly, pulling her hand away from Madden's pasty, bony fingers.

Creep.

"I don't think I've seen you around in Shreveport before, Miss Stackhouse."

"I just moved here from New Orleans so no, I suppose you haven't." She shot back at him. Clearly I was not the only one getting annoyed with this line of questioning.

Asshole.

"New Orleans? Why, I love that city!" Viktor said, way to cheerful for my taste. "Been there a few times myself, to visit an old friend. I know New Orleans isn't exactly a small town like Shreveport, but perhaps you know him? People in the business know him by his nickname, Tig-"

"Viktor, I believe it's time for you to go. Kiddies' bed time is long gone," I cut in. It was one thing to try and mess with me, but with Sookie? I was more than ready to rip out his throat.

Idiot.

"My goodness, I'm extremely sorry Miss Stackhouse! I'm monopolizing your time; I do apologize. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Shreveport. I'm sure I'll see you around," he finished and grinned.

"Thank you," Sookie offered kindly but was obviously bothered.

Viktor smiled viciously as he turned to me. "Northman, let me know when you're ready to sell - the bar or the company. Or, if you really must, both of them."

"Keep dreaming, Madden. You'll never get your slimy hands on any of it."

"That's too bad. I was hoping we could do this the easy way. But mark my words Eric, I'll bring you down. No matter what it takes. I'll see to it," he replied, his voice cold as ice. "Sookie, it's truly been a pleasure. Enjoy your evening. Until next time," he concluded on a false cheery tone and took his leave, evil flashing on his shark-white teeth.

Sookie peeked around me to see if Viktor was really gone. "Eric, who is that man? He gives me the heebie jeebies."

"Couldn't have put it better myself. But don't worry, he won't bother you again. He's just trying to get a rise out of me by trying to mess with you."

"I'd say he damn well succeeded. It's weird, I feel like I know him, or I should, but I just can't put my finger on it. Like a bad déjà vu or something."

"Understandable. You're a good person and the evil Madden's got inside him is enough to creep anyone out. Back in Europe, they say he made a pact with the Devil. I'm not sure how far from the truth those stories are."

"Eric, that's not even funny."

"I wasn't joking either. Everything that jerk touches is torn apart and turned into nothing. That's what he wanted to do with my grandfather's company, so Pam and I said no. He's been after me since then," I explained.

"Okay, enough about Viktor. Where are you taking me?"

Her face relaxed visibly and opened up in to a mischievous smirk. "It's still a surprise. You'll see when we get there."

"You drive a hard bargain, woman," I teased, grabbing my sweater and pointing to the door. "After you."

We walked back to the parking lot, where her old Nova was parked.

She pulled out the keys and opened the door.

"You're kidding, right? There's no way I'll fit in there," I said and raised a brow suggestively.

She blushed in return at the innuendo. "So what do you propose, mister?"

"We'll take mine. I left it at my apartment, but it's just a couple of blocks away. I can carry you, if you're too tired," I offered. A picture of Sookie draped across my arms, her own tightly secured around my neck and her head resting in the crook where my neck met my shoulder, formed in my brain. I really _wouldn't_ mind carrying her.

"I, ah … I don't think that will be necessary, thank you. I'm not all that tired."

"That's too bad. This way then."

We walked in comfortable silence to my car, an occasional question about each other or a quick glance were the only things interrupting the quiet of the night around us.

Sookie's directions map led us to the industrial warehouse just outside Shreveport, but I had no idea where we were headed to. I just hoped she did.

With the last couple of directions we pulled into a partially crowded parking lot in the back of one of the big, plain white warehouses in the area. We followed the string of people ahead of us and walked to the side of the building, to the small crowd of people waiting outside the double-door entry.

What is this place, I was asking myself, when the answer presented itself as I looked up at the neon sign above the door. Flickering against the darkness, stood a white snowflake with a pair of neon blue ice skates that read "Ike's Ice Skating Rink" beneath.

"You're shitting me! Ice skating?" I asked, completely caught by surprise. I was sure my mouth was hanging open.

Beside me, Sookie laughed heartily. "You don't like it? Too girlie for you?" she mocked me.

"I don't like it? Sookie, I'm Swedish. We fucking love anything snow related! Especially ice skating!" I was grinning like a freaking five year old on Christmas morning. "God, it's been so long since the last time I went ice skating. Pam was barely teenager, so you do the math."

Sookie seemed taken aback for a moment, but a huge smile quickly replaced the surprised look, lighting up her face. "I take it you like your surprise then?"

I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Couldn't have been better." I meant every word.

"Then what are we waiting for? I just hope they have your size," she laughed again. Her happy spirit was contagious and I felt myself grinning like a fool at her.

"Ladies first."

"Thank you," she said, and our eyes locked on each for a brief moment before we walked in. There was something new in the way she looked at me, an intensity that wasn't there earlier, I noticed, just before she turned away.

We rented our ice skates – miraculously, they did have my size – and sat down on a bench to put them on and store away our footwear and belongings in one of the rentable lockers. The rink was fairly packed, mostly by teenagers and a few couples teaching their kids how to skate. I got up, inhaling deeply, cold air wafting into my nostrils and then out in white puffs of air. I couldn't believe how long it had passed since the last time I'd been on an ice rink. Mother had still been alive then.

"Eric? Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. I was just thinking about something," I answered, wiping away the brooding look off my face and extending my hand to help her up. She took it and gave it light squeeze. I couldn't help but to return the gesture myself as we skated away from the bench.

Damn. Ice skating had just turned into my favorite sport, was all I could think about as I watched Sookie move smoothly across the ice. She glided with such graceful, sexy movements, it was impossible for me to do anything else but stare at her. Beautiful. A true temptress.

_My temptress_, my inner caveman growled.

"Are you just gonna stand there all night and watch?" Sookie shouted at me, laughing. I was right by her side by the time her laughter subsided.

"Beautiful things are meant to be appreciated," I blurted out. In my rightful state of mind, that wouldn't have been my first choice of words, but that didn't make them any less true. She was breathtaking.

Her cheeks assumed a light pink undertone and the corners of mouth—which I was dying to taste again—twitched ever so slightly, as she tried to conceal yet another small smile.

"You're not what I thought you were," I confessed.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Good, for the most part. You're still as stubborn as I figured you were," I answered honestly.

"I guess you're not too bad yourself. At least when you're not being a high-handed jerk," she mocked me.

"Go easy on the compliments, why don't you!" was my response, as I raised my hand to my chest and gasped, feigning offense, a gesture so exaggerated and flamboyant it would give Lafayette's own colorful ways a run for his money.

Sookie giggled in return. "What? It's the truth!"

"I guess I'll have to change your mind then, won't I?"

"Yes, but for that to happen, you're gonna have to catch me first," she teased. Oh this was going to be sweet.

"Sookie Stackhouse, do I smell a dare?"

"Oh no, that's the smell of your defeat when I beat your ass and get to other end of the ice rink before you."

"My darling, you can beat me in the ass anytime you'd like, but that doesn't mean you're going to win. Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

"I'm not afraid of you. Bring it on, Northman!" she replied and winked, racing out to the opposite end of the ring.

I was so going to win this. I gave her a little head start before following her, quickly gaining the advantage over her, thanks to my Swedish heritage and years of wining these kinds of challenges with Pam.

I was just about to touch the rail at the other end, Sookie about 3 feet away from me, when I saw it happen. Time seemed to slow down when, from the corner of my left eye, I saw Sookie's right leg push against the ice and the skate's blade slip and miss the floor, making her loose balance and dive forward into the cold surface.

How I manage to react in time, I'll never know, but somehow I was able to stop myself, do a U-turn = and get to her before she landed face first on the ice. I grabbed her by the waist and tried to lift her up, but gravity pulled a trick on me and I too lost my balance, falling forward and bringing Sookie down with me.

0~º~0

**Sookie**

I closed my eyes and prayed I wouldn't get a huge bruise when my face hit the floor as I prepared for the harsh landing.

_Houston, Stupidity Base here. The Eagle has landed._

Except landing never came, and it was then I registered strong hands gripping my hips, stopping me from collapsing. I opened my eyes, just in time to see Eric trying to hold me up, and then suddenly I was falling again, as Eric too slipped on the ice and fell, pulling me down with him.

Once again I prepared for impact, but somehow Eric managed to twist us so that I landed not beneath him, but on top of him, my legs and arms intertwined with his in a mess of limbs. We stared at each other very seriously for a few seconds and then we both erupted into loud, maniac peals of laughter, the kind that makes people look at you funny and cross to the other side of the street. Right now, I couldn't care less.

After our laughter finally subsided, I wiggled a bit to try and untangle my legs from Eric's. When his response came in the form of a throaty groan, my first thought was that he had hurt his back on the impact and my being on top of him was only making it worse. I scrambled to get up to my feet and relieve him of my weight when he pulled me flush back against him. His eyes, almost as dark as the moonless sky outside, were boring holes into my soul from the intensity I saw reflected in them.

Oh.

_Definitely not hurt._

I shivered, but not from the cold, when his hand on my hip tightened its grip and he raised his other one to sweep a lock of hair behind my ear, cupping my cheek in the process.

He was going to kiss me. The realization surprised me, but what hit me like a ton of bricks was that I was not only okay with it, but that I also wanted it as much as he seemed to.

So I did the only reasonable thing I could think of: I leaned down those last few inches and went for it.

"Miss? Sir?" a male voice with a Southern accent called. What the hell?

"I'm gonna have to ask you both to stop that kind of inappropriate behavior, or y'all gonna have to leave the premises. This is a family establishment and that sort of indecency will not be tolerated."

I looked up. Bill, or so read the name tag on his brown vest, was the employee-of-the-month slash cockblocker extraordinaire calling us out on the less than stellar position Eric and I found ourselves in.

"I'm sorry, sir. We didn't mean to cause a scene. We just fell and ended up like this."

"Darling, I don't care what your excuse is. Y'all got yourselves two minutes to get up or get out," the shit-brown haired man said before he walked away.

_Asshole_, I wanted to call out, but somehow managed to refrain myself. Eric didn't look pleased either, if the murderous look he was giving the employee was any indication.

_Sheesh!_

I made a mental note to never piss Eric off. "I guess we'd better get up."

"I guess we'd better. But I still win," he replied with a grin, and pointed with his chin to the place where his right foot was touching the rail.

I laughed and Eric did the same before we started to get up, earning a patronizing smile from the employee. Jerk.

"Wanna get out of here? Grab a bite to eat?" Eric asked and then looked menacingly at employee, who instantly dropped the condescending attitude and left with his proverbial tail tucked between his legs.

"I'd love to," I answered. Eric grabbed my hand and we skated back to the benches to collect our stuff before we left.

Twenty minutes later, Eric pulled up to the parking lot of his bar.

"I thought we were going to grab something to eat?" I asked in confusion.

"We are. I happen to have it in very good knowledge they have a mean blueberry pie here. You do like blueberry pie, right?"

"I do," I answered truthfully and a little chuckle escaped me when the concern melted away from his face and an unusual shy smile appeared, a refreshing contrast to the smirks and grins he usually presented. A pleasant surprise that just added to the intriguing man that was Eric Northman.

He took my hand in his and laced his strong fingers through mine, leading us inside, not to the open area around the stage—which was way too loud and packed anyway—but through the bar and into the kitchen. He pointed to a table in the corner for me to sit at as he took off his jacket and sweater, exposing that yummy green v neck t-shirt I was growing a fan of. Oh sweet god, those abs. I could barely contain my drooling self as he rummaged through the industrial size fridge, his muscular arms straining as he searched for something in back of it.

"Found it!" he exclaimed suddenly, and stepped back to reveal a plate with half of a blueberry pie. He set the pie on the steel counter beside him and opened a freezer, practically diving into it, his award-winning ass sticking out to tease me mercilessly.

_Forget the pie, I'll have a piece of that!_ I almost blurted out in my hormonal haze filled state.

Sweet god, I had to get handle on myself. I was this close to jumping him. What the hell was wrong with me? What kind of power did this man held over me that turned me into a squeeing, messy pile of goo at the mere sight of even an eyebrow waggle?

I was so immersed in my thoughts I only noticed Eric had moved when I heard the lid of the freezer close. He set a white long container on the counter next to the pie and walked to the cabinets across the room, from where he brought back an ice cream scoop, two forks and small jar with some sort of spice in it.

I watched, enthralled, as he cut two large slices of pie and set them carefully on dessert dishes, opened the lid of white container and scooped two ice cream servings and placed them on top of each slice and then sprinkled it with the spice before bringing the dishes to the table.

"Et voilà. Bon appétit," Eric said with a bright smile as he sat on the chair across from me. I took a bite and he looked at me expectantly.

"Omigod! Eric this is delicious! I mean, my Gran used to do blueberry pie all the time, and I loved it, but this is just amazing," I mumbled and moaned as I took another bite.

Eric chuckled at my enthusiastic reaction. "The secret is in the cinnamon. It mixes with the sweetness of the vanilla ice cream and the whole thing melts on top of the sweet-tart acid taste of the blueberry," he explained and took a bite of his own.

"You made this?" I asked. He nodded.

"I never pictured you the type."

"My mother was a cook; a great one, in fact. She was chef of one of Sweden's top hotel restaurants. That's how she and my father met. One day he asked to go to the kitchen to give his compliments to the chef. He ended up convincing her to go on a date with him and the rest, as they say, is history. I learned the little I know from her, during my teen years. She died when I was 17."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. It was harder on Pam, she was practically a kid, but she turned out quite well, as you can see. But enough about me, what about you? What had you moving out of the Big Easy to Shreveport?"

It was a difficult answer; the pain still hadn't faded. I set my fork down and considered how much I should tell him about all that had happened in the last year and a half.

"My Gran passed away last year. It was just me and her, since my parents died in a car accident when I was seven."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Eric said, and took my hand between his. It felt good.

"Thank you. Anyway, I was feeling lonely, and things weren't going so well, both professionally and personally, when Amelia called one day and told me she was opening some new classes at her studio and she needed to find another teacher. She offered me the position on the spot and asked me to move in with her. I accepted."

"And now here you are."

"And now here I am. What about you? How did you come to move from Sweden to Louisiana, of all places?"

"It was my father's choice. You see, his mother, my grandmother, belonged to some sort of royal blood family and she married a famous business man, my grandfather. Needless to say, the press was always all over us. When our mother died, father just couldn't handle it, so he changed his name and moved us to the US. Louisiana just happened to have a coast and be a quiet place to raise us without all the press persecution. When he died, seven years ago, I was 21 and Pam had just had her eighteenth birthday. We talked about moving somewhere else, or even back to Sweden, so we could oversee the companies and properties he'd left us, but we liked it here so we stayed. We lived off of the companies' profit for awhile, but it didn't feel right, so we ended opening the bar four years ago. And that's my life's story in a nutshell."

"Wow," was all I could say. So much for eloquence.

"I could say the same about your life story. It's a wonder we didn't turn out to be some anti-social screwed up study cases, if you ask me," he said with amusement.

I returned the playful smile. "Absolutely."

All of the sudden, a big yawn escaped me. I clamped my hand over my mouth and felt my cheeks flare with heat at the embarrassment.

Eric laughed. "It's been a long day and you're tired. It's normal, you don't have to be embarrassed."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. Honestly, it's okay. And maybe we could do this again, another time?" he asked sheepishly. He looked like a little boy just then. It was adorable.

"I'd love to," I answered happily as I got up and picked up my purse, and saw his hesitance vanish into a warm, wide smile. Inside my head, the little devil and the little angel were merrily doing the Shake, Rattle and Roll at the opportunity of another date with Eric. I certainly wasn't blaming them.

He got up as well and walked me to the door. We passed through a slightly more empty bar area-—where a small group seemed to be singing a very off key version of 'I Want You To Want Me'—and stepped out into the night. The wind was blowing now, picking up a little speed and coldness so I tugged my coat closer to my body as Eric insisted on seeing me to my car.

0~º~0

**Eric**

Sookie fumbled with her purse searching for her car keys and I just stood there and watched, mesmerized. The way her tongue kept sticking out of the corner of her full, luscious lips in concentration as she dug around her purse.

God, I wanted to kiss her so badly.

A light went off in my brain. "You forgot something," I said, moving closer just as she opened the door.

"Huh?"

"My prize," I said as seriously as I could, trying my best to give away nothing.

"What prize?"

"I won the race. I deserve a prize, wouldn't you say?" I teased her, my eyes showing a little more mischief and want than I would have liked to reveal just yet.

"You're full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Rightfully so, I believe." I flashed her my best cheeky grin; she laughed in return. It seemed we were doing a lot of that tonight.

Two more steps.

I saw her eyes widen a little as she took in the nearly touching proximity between us. I could feel her body heat now, and the air coming out of her mouth in short puffs grazed my neck. My heart rate sped up when she licked her lips inadvertently. She was killing me and I was too damn gone to even care.

"Okay, fine. State your claim, oh victorious warrior," she relented, only half joking. Her eyes were now focused intently on mine.

_Finally_, I thought to myself. Not that I needed permission. But given how things ended up going last time, it would be better.

"With pleasure," I said. Giving her my best smile, I captured her face between my hands. Her skin was soft and warm, and I watched as a small sigh escaped her mouth and her eyes closed right before I leaned down the last couple of inches.

Blueberry, vanilla and cinnamon mixed with a hint of mint, sweet and salt, that I could only describe as being Sookie, flooded and overpowered my senses. I wanted to drown in her and never be rescued again. It didn't take long for Sookie to respond, kissing me back gently while her one of her hands rolled itself around my back, trying to pull me closer, and the other found its way to my hair. Her lips were soft yet demanding and her tongue shyly swept the inside of my mouth, testing, tasting. I tried my damnedest to suppress the groan stuck in my throat while I allowed my own tongue to search the inner secrets of her sweet mouth. I wanted her taste in me forever.

We came up for air eventually, and I rested my forehead against Sookie's as we both panted and tried to stabilize our erratic breaths. I'd kissed a lot of women before, but none elicited a response even close to the one Sookie drew out of me. I craved her so badly it almost hurt.

I gazed down at her, lips red, shiny and puffy from our kiss, and I smiled to myself, thinking it was me who'd done that to her. Apparently she had connected the dots as well, because she looked at me and a red blush bloomed in her cheeks.

"Thank you for a lovely evening. I had a really great time," she said with a shy smile as she got in the car.

I leaned down to talk to her through the lowered window. "Me too. When can I see you again?"

She offered me a sassy smirk. "Your date, your call. Surprise me."

This woman was a mystery. One minute she was a blushing southern belle and the very next one she turned into a minx. I abso-freaking-lutely loved it.

"Is that another dare?" I flirted.

"You bet your ass it is," was all she said before starting the car and driving away with a playful wink. My temptress.

TBC…

**

* * *

**

A/N:

What is Viktor up to? Where's Eric taking Sookie for their next date? What did y'all think about the chapter? So many questions, so little time. Click on that little button down there and let's hear those thoughts!

A size of the world thank you to all of you still reading and reviewing this itty bitty of crazy. I heart you all so freakin' hardcore! You guys rock my world.


End file.
